


Love is a flower that needs care to blossom

by schleifchen



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Angst, BAMF Granny Blossom, Bickering, Bold Dylas, Bossy but well meaning Margaret, Caring friends, Doug needs a hug, Drama, Especially Doug, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Innocent Kiel, Insults, Love, M/M, Margaret is a good friend, More tags might be added, Pining, Pining Doug, Pining Dylas, Romance, Shy Doug, Teasing, Touch-Starved, We don't want your toxic masculinity here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schleifchen/pseuds/schleifchen
Summary: After his parents were killed Doug held his feelings close to his heart. Over the years a wall was built to guard his only weakness. His love, his compassion and his dreams. After Blossom decided to have a talk with her adopted son, he realized he might have to destroy his walls to find true happiness.For a man like Doug, this should be a piece of cake, right?Right?Enter a teasing, cold mannered, oblivious fool named Dylas and you end up with a perfect story about the importance of being honest with oneself and each other.





	1. Planting the seed (of hope)

**Author's Note:**

> This little story was inspired by the fantastic works already existing about this lovely couple. As a compassionate rune factory fan, I couldn't let this opportunity slide to contribute something myself. If you detect any errors or mistakes feel free to let me know!
> 
> A comment means the world to me and my motivation!
> 
> Thanks

_Ugh! People are annoying. _

Thought like this one were constantly on the fore-front of his mind when he started his daily shift in the store. Now that the Princess- _what’s her name again?_\- started to advertise Selphia, more and more tourists came to see the city. Thus, more tourists decided to enter their shop to buy souvenirs and other stuff. So far so good, right?

If Selphia was an ordinary city, ruled by an ordinary mayor or king or whatsoever, you might think that a convenience store sells souvenirs and other stuff that some mean person might call a waste of money on their best days and simple trash on his not so good days. _I start to sound more and more like said mean person._

But the point is, Selphia was not an ordinary city, because for one, a freaking Dragon was the one in charge, along with a princess - _Honestly, her name is on the tip of my tongue!_\- that is not really a princess at all. She isn’t even royality, just some freak who fell from the sky in the right moment. _Yeah, I know, talk about qualifications._ This city is really a sh-

“Excuse me. sir?”

_And here we go again. The time has come, a man cannot even dwell in his misery properly in this hellhole. _

“Sorry to interrupt, but do you happen to know where the souvenir section is?”

_What a perfect time to demonstrate my misery. _

“No Madame, unfortunately I do not happen to know where said section is. You see, this is a convenience store. You buy food, seeds and other goods for your daily life.”

“But there has to be a souvenir shop then, right? Do mind showing me the way, young man?”

“I am terribly sorry to tell you that the wonderful town of Selphia has no souvenir shop to speak of right now. But I would recommend the tiny shop next to the castle. The lady working there is always happy to improve our humble town.”

“Next to the castle you say?”

“Yes, Ma’am. You cannot miss it even if you try.”

“Well, if that’s the case I will talk with this charming lady you just described about this precarious situation! Thank you and a good day to you!”

His answer, albeit quietly muttered, did not reach the customer, who ran out of the store to bother someone else.

“Wonderful town of Selphia?”

_Just what I need right now…. _

“Can a man not even relax for one second without being bothered by some kind of beast?”

He sighed and glared at the new customer. Well, customer would be too farfetched. _Customer would suggest that they buy something and leave, without being a complete annoyance not to say dick to the employee._

“Of course a man can do that. But I wouldn’t go as far and call you man.”

“What? You freaking horse-brained-piece of sh-”

“Doug!”

The stairs were groaning loudly under the weight of the owner of the store. Granny Blossom, grabbed the banister and descended the old staircase. The aforementioned horse-brained person, rushed to help her.

“Oh thank you Dylas, you are too kind.”

He felt his cheeks getting warm. Not only was he the most annoying person in the whole town, INCLUDING the tourists, but now he even stealed his limelight. It was his job, and his only, to help his Granny! How dare he? One glance towards said nuisance confirmed his suspicion. The other man was just trying to annoy him. His eyes glinted with mirth and he was clearly trying to stop his face from grinning. His cheeks were now hotter than Bado’s forge in the freaking summer, anger replacing the embarrasment from before.

“I don’t mind helping the people dear to me.”

“Oh, Dylas! You have such a way with words!” She swooned and her hand clasped her chest, her face beaming. “Doug, you should consider spending more time with people like Dylas, you know? Maybe they have a good influence on you.”

She continued and went behind the counter where he was currently slouching in a chair. She glanced towards his chair. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. To be honest, Doug didn’t even notice her stare, his focus was solely on the person who destroyed his sacre peace. He earned himself a slap on his head for his lack of concentration. But at last he got the gist and got up to offer Granny his chair.

“Thank you, my dear.”

She said with a self-satisfied smile on her lips. Doug mumbled something along the lines of “No problems.”

“Well, it is always nice to meet you Madame Blossom, but I have to leave now.”

“Oh, what a shame! Try to visit more often. It is always a pleasure seeing you my dear!”

She answered and her tone implied sincerity.

“Doug and I are always happy to have you! Right, Doug?”

Now both set of eyes were focused on him.

“If you say so.”

Was his answer. Granny seemed disappointed with his behaviour. A frown replaced her happy expression of before.

“Anyways, I have to leave now, otherwise the guests won’t be able to eat anything. Porco seemed especially hungry this morning.”

“Give my greetings to him and Meg, would you?” “Of course, have a good day!”

“And you!”

The sound of the door closing was heaven in Doug’s ears.

_ Finally. _

His heavenly peace was destroyed by Granny hitting him on the head.

“Stop it!”

He complained and tried to protect his head with his hands.

“I could say the same to you!”

She yelled. Heat pooled in his cheeks. He hoped nobody was in the store to witness this. A quick glance around helped to settle this fear. The store was unusually empty for a tuesday. Granny seemed to regain some sense of humanity again and stopped her attack. Not that she could do any real harm, mind you. He was, after all, the best fighter in Selphia if not the whole Sechs Empire. He was a real threat, even unarmed like now. But he would never defend himself of Granny, lest he might hurt her.

“Why can’t you be nice around our customers? No, let me rephrase it! Why can’t you be nice at all?”. She said and her glare intensified.

“I don’t know what you mean.” He crossed his arms before his chest and tried to mirror her glare.

It would work better, if she wasn’t still sitting on the high chair. The high chair made her at least as tall as him, if not even a bit taller. Not that it was important to him, no, he just liked his opponents on his eye-level.

_Maybe that’s the reason you hate Dylas so much?_

He hated to have thoughts like that. And in the middle of the day. Such thoughts were only allowed in the middle of a sleepless night, a relaxing bath or when he was walking around the town to think.

“Don’t you dare to fool me, son! You know exactly what I mean. You always behave like an asshole and you know it. You are mean, lazy and always eager to steer up some trouble. I watched you for a long time and I tried to be patient with you, but enough is enough.”

Her words cut through the silent store. He knew he was in trouble the second she called him son. She always did this when he was either in trouble or if she was proud of him. Her voice and her face could only mean the first one, unfortunately.

“You will stop with those creative insults of yours and start to respect the people in this town. Especially your friends. Furthermore, if I see you one more time, talking with a customer in a way that is anything but polite and nice, I’ll stop doing anything for you ever again. This includes washing your clothes, cooking for you and cleaning for you.”

Granny Blossom breathed heavily and her cheeks were flushed with anger. Doug tried to avoid her glare, but could not bring himself from looking away from her furious eyes. He knew he overstepped a line, when talking to the customer earlier. But he didn’t really thought Granny Blossom would react like that.

The last time he was told off like this is at least a few years ago. He thought he behaved better nowadays. Apparently, he was wrong. Shame flooded his entire body and he noticed that his sight got blurry. He had to confess to himself, that Granny’s words did something with him. They hit him hard, like no sword ever could. Her disappointment was worse than losing a fight. Suddenly, her eyes changed and a smile graced her lips.

“Doug, I know you didn’t have the easiest life.”

_Biggest understatement of the year. _

“I know you lost everyone that mattered to you in your childhood.”

He couldn’t deny the tears that filled his eyes anymore.

“But, I beg you, don’t close your heart. Trying to be the tough guy all the time won’t bring you happiness. Shutting our the people who love you, won’t help you. You are such a brave young man, to see you guarded like this all the time isn’t only hurtful for you, but also painful for the people around you. I see your pain every day. But you won’t be happy if you keep your attitutide. It hurts me, seeing your friends going out, having dates, being genuinly happy, when your smile won’t even touch your eyes, lest your heart.”

A silent tear escaped his eyes and he felt its wet trace on his cheek. Granny sat on her chair, eyes closed, her face wet. Doug felt the need to reach out to her, to hug her and to dry her tears. But he couldn’t. His entire body was frozen. He closed his eyes and tried to regain some composure.

Suddently he was engulfed in a warm hug. He opened his eyes and say the chair that was occupied by Granny just a second ago, vacant.

“Oh Doug, my Doug.”

She sobbed and hugged him even tighter. He was completely out of his comfort zone. He was insecure and vulnerable. He had avoided such feelings since his childhood, having no one to turn to for some comfort. The longer Granny held him like that, the tighter her grip, the more he missed his family, his mother, his father. He missed the warmth such an embrace could spark in his chest. Finally he lifted his arms and hugged her back. Tears were now running freely. He felt a deep sob bubbling up and he was too weak to hold it down anymore.

All those years, he wanted someone to hug him like this, to hold him and never letting go.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered inbetween sobs.

“I know my dear, I know.”

“I don’t know what to do anymore.” His despair getting the better of himself.

“I just don’t how to act anymore. I miss them so much, Granny! I miss them so much… I blame myself all the time. And it hurts, Granny, it hurts so freaking much.”

“I know Doug, I know. But you aren’t alone. I am here for you. Always.” She said and rubbed his back and he let himself believe her. His heart filled with hope at her words.


	2. Sprouting I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the trouble, Granny Blossom decides to work her magic in the kitchen. After all, what soothes a troubled soul more than a good meal? And who knew, maybe the answer to Doug's problems might be solved with food as well? After all, nobody can say no to a meal made with love, right?
> 
> \- 
> 
> Or how Granny Blossom tried to help Doug think of a solution by himself. Because that is the thing with family, they help you achive things by yourself.

You might think that a house itself would be unable to make any sounds. It would only be logical, as it is an inanimate object and therefore unable to move. Well, you are very wrong. The older the house, the more restless it appears to become. That is at least the lesson the young dwarf learned after living in Granny Blossom’s house for years. The wood is alive, Meg told him one day. He went to Illuminata last summer after he noticed some of the huge wood planks splitting in two. Afraid the house would break down after all these years he hurried to the clever elf and asked what he should do to avoid such catastrophe. Said elf just laughed at his “antics”. Didn’t he know that the wood in the house was secured by metal? Didn’t he know that wood was alive and moved with the seasons? Well, he didn’t know then, but she helped so he would never forget. Stupid detective… Bloody know-it-all. 

And so, it came that the red-headed dwarf lied on his bed with his head stuffed underneath a pillow to silence the noises around him. He could hear Granny walking around, every step of hers made the wooden floor creak and groan. During the day the weather shifted. The sunny spring day turned into a cold fall-like evening. Wind was howling through the small street and disturbed his much-wanted peace. Didn’t the world know how much he loathed loud noises when he tried to think? Not that anybody would care. His ears perked up and he noticed the wind had stopped. A smile crept on his face when a loud explosion made him flinch. Heavy rain followed and Doug was again engulfed in the noise of nature running its course. He hated it.

“Doug?” 

And his last hope for silence was ripped from him. But he couldn’t be angry about that. Not after today, not about Granny. He would never be angry at her.

“Yes?” He answered and got up from his bed and left his solitude.

“Ah, there you are! Would you mind lending me a hand?” She said and her hand waved him towards the kitchen. She was still putting plates and cutlery on the table. Doug nodded and walked to the kitchen, watching carefully for anything that might be amiss. But being the blind idiot, he was, he could not see anything wrong.

Apparently, Granny knew him too well, as she followed him quickly in the kitchen. 

“I cannot reach the upper closet. I need some herbs from there. The ones in the red box. I tried to grab them but missed them and it seems I pushed them further to the back.”

Doug saw the door of the closet was still open and tried to reach the box. He could see the outline of the bright red box and his fingers brushed the wooden surface of it but he too was not tall enough. Anger and Embarrassment boiled in his veins and his cheeks reddened. Without commenting it he grabbed a wobbly chair. Cautiously, he stood on the poor excuse of a chair and grabbed the box. The chair was moving under him and he quickly jumped on the floor. A huge smile decorated his face as he proudly presented the red wooden box to Granny. 

“Thank you so much, my dear! What would I do without you?” She said and patted his cheek. Usually he hated such affectionate behaviour, but after today, he felt something warm spread in his chest.

“I don’t mind helping you.” He answered and his cheeks were still beet red.   
He turned and wanted to go back to his room, when Granny told him that dinner was nearly ready. “Could you go downstairs and get some juice? Porco had some delicious juice last time I went there and Dylas was so kind to save some for me. I put it on the counter.”   
He nodded and went downstairs.   
His mind couldn’t stop repeating her words. He didn’t really know what to think about Granny’s new-found adoration of Dylas. It annoyed him that she thought so highly of him. Maybe he was just jealous of him because he didn’t think of getting some of Granny’s favourite juice from the restaurant? He quickly grabbed the bottle and went back upstairs. 

A delicious smell surrounded the upper basement and his mouth watered. He could smell rice and salmon onigiri. His eyes quickly searched the table for it and he had to smile when he saw the little rice balls. 

“I got the juice, Granny!” He said and put the bottle on the table.

“Ah, great timing! I need some help getting this to the table!” Her voice came from the kitchen and Doug followed it.

He saw what she talked about when he entered it. Granny tried to lift a huge pot from the stove. The old lady was struggling under the weight of it, sweat pooling on her face, her brows frowning in concentration. He grabbed some cloths and replaced her hands with his. He would never admit it, be the pot wasn’t that light, even for him. He heaved it from the stove and carried it to the table. He placed it on the carefully arranged placemat before bringing the rest of their dinner to the table. 

Granny helped him even though he told her, she could sit down already.  
When they both were finally seated, he quickly scanned the table. Granny went all out today it seemed. Onigiri, salad, fried rice, baked yams, boiled spinach and gravy as well as his favourite, tempura, was laid out for him to enjoy. 

“Wow, Granny! I didn’t know that we were celebrating.” He teased.

“Oh, I just felt like it.” Granny said, a healthy flush on her face.

“Let’s tuck in then!” Doug said happily and after a nod from Granny, he did.

When Granny finished her dinner, Doug had just begun his third portion. The old lady had to smile. Watching Doug enjoying the food she cooked brought her endless joy. She had such a luck with him. She remembered how he held her when he had his break down today. Her heart broke when she saw the hopelessness in his otherwise beaming eyes. She would help him coping with the death of his family. She wouldn’t watch him waste away.   
Doug seemed to catch her pensive expression and was reminded of todays events as well. Shame and embarrassment flooded through him and his cheeks heated. He looked down on his plate, too shy to face Granny. 

After their hug, he ran in his room and stayed there. She could hear his sobs and nearly felt his pain as she sat in her own room and contemplated their situation. 

“I am so proud of you Doug. I hope you know that.” She began. Doug looked up in surprise.

“Why?” He asked, his voice just above a whisper. 

“Because you are here, with me. And that wasn’t easy for you. And I don’t know if I know anyone who would be able to live through the hardship that you had to face in your life, and still be so full of emotion like you are.” 

He couldn’t look in her eyes then. Tears welling up in his eyes and he was afraid they would drop if he looked at her.  
“But what now?” He croaked. His voice thick with emotions.

“What should I do now? Where should I go? I am lost.” He continues and swallows his tears.

“What helped you cope back then?” 

He thought back to the years in the army. The pain, the lies.   
“They told me so many lies. I was made to believe that I could revenge their death, and then the pain would go away. They made me believe that if I could be the best fighter, I could bring justice to the supposed enemy, and by that find peace.” 

“So, they taught you to focus your pain and loss onto some target and solve it with aggression and the promise it would lessen the pain?” She said and tried to calm herself or she would be unable to stop her tears. 

Doug nodded and reached for his drink. His throat was drying up and he felt he couldn’t speak anymore. 

“Well, you projected all your pain and sorrow on to Lady Ventuswill. It might be helpful to straighten things out with her. Maybe you will be able to move forward then?” Granny suggested, her eye brows were pulled together, her forehead wrinkled like the sea on a stormy day. 

Doug shrugged his shoulders, too far out of his depth to do anything else. His mind was blank, and he was desperately trying to avoid the gloomy pictures of his past to replace it.

Granny reached for her drink as well and the room fell silent again.   
“Don’t you think that talking to her might be useless? I mean, I apologized already.” He muttered after some minutes.

“Well, do you still feel ashamed when you think about the situation?” She asked matter-of-factly. Doug nodded sheepishly. Granny raised her eye brows.

“What do you want me to do then?” His voice climbed up a few octaves, a mere whisper.   
“I want you to be happy.” She said easily.

Doug rolled his eyes and balled his fists on the table. He tried to control his anger and had to force his mouth shut. His teeth made a sickening sound as they ground against each other.

“And how should I accomplish that?” His voice was even quieter than before. He barely opened his mouth, too focused on his anger control. He knew he was easily triggered, and he didn’t want his control slipping from him. Again.

Granny had to control herself too. Seeing her little boy like that, his face flushed, and his fists balled, trying everything to stop himself from lashing out, her heart swelled in her chest. She loved this boy. Nobody could ever understand why, she knew the people in the town wonder why she puts up with him every day. But it was moments like this one, when she saw through his façade and caught a glimpse of the caring and loving boy, she knew he was. She would never give him up, not like the Empire did. She would help him find his way back to his old self. The self that was currently buried under years of neglect and pain.   
“Try to look at it from a different perspective, Doug. If you were feeling like that because of a situation that involved me, what would you do?” She said softly, her voice a gentle caress. 

His head jerked up and their eyes met. His eyes big and shining with unshed tears.   
“I would never- I couldn’t. Granny you have to believe me, I would never do some- “he croaked, and his eyes widened in horror.

“Oh, Doug! Don’t worry, I would never think you would do something like that to me.” She soothed him and grabbed his shaking hand. 

“But, what would you do if we had a misunderstanding of some kind?” She continued.  
“I guess, I would try to speak with you and apologize.” 

“And if you still feel bad even though you talked with me about it?” She continued and watched Doug pondering her question.

“I guess, I would try to make it up to you. Buy you your favourite flowers, take you to the beach, buy your favourite food, things like that.” He said.

“Yes, that saved you a lot of times from trouble.” She laughed and remembered the lovely gestures of love and gratitude that Doug presented to her with a sheepish smile on his lip and muttered apology. 

Suddenly, the boy jumped up. The chair flipped to the ground and the decked table rattled.   
“Pancakes!” He exclaimed excitedly. 

“Pancakes?” She repeated, confusion clear on her face.

“Ventuswill! She adores pancakes! I will cook her some pancakes and go to her! She will have to forgive me then, right?” His voice as excited as before. He was still standing, his eyes beaming and a proud smile gracing his lips. 

“That’s a wonderful idea, love!” She said and laughed when he flushed again.


	3. The importance of the right kind of soil - or why pancakes are the best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doug was never a coward. And he wouldn't start now acting like one. At least he tried to avoid that.   
Packed with a stack of pancakes he was ready to face the dragon and redeem himself.   
He had pancakes, this should be easy for him, right? ... RIGHT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers!  
First of all, I cannot even express my gratitude AND happiness when I see people read AND comment my work! Like woaahh... People actually enjoy this? Amazing! I love it! And I honestly love you too! I am over the moon for every kudo and every little word or reaction! 
> 
> That's also the reason why I just sat down for like three hours and worked on this. I outlined the chapters but noticed that I don't have the strenght to write more than 4000 words at once. And I am too impatient to not post it the second I finish it, so there will be way more chapters until I am at the end of my outline. And who know what will come then! 
> 
> I am sooo happy for you to stick with me! I will not ever abadon this! I am too in love with this game for that! So, thank you for your support! This is for you!
> 
> Any typos etc. are mine and I welcome you to point them out!
> 
> See ya and stay healthy! (Wash you hands folks!)

The door was shut firmly behind him and he could nearly_ feel_ it in his bones. His hands were holding a small box. He spent the last three hours to create the content of this very box. And to be honest, hadn’t Granny forced him out of the kitchen he would probably still be there. But she had enough of his procrastination and practically shoved him out of the house. But that wasn’t enough for the old lady, no. He was only allowed back in the house after he brought the box to the palace. So here he was, he couldn’t really avoid it any longer and so he begun to walk towards the mighty palace.

His heartbeat was drumming so loud he thought it would hop out of his chest, just to get away from the palace and this situation. The drumming was so loud he could feel it in his ears, swallowing all the other noise around him. Sweat pooled on his upper lip and he was afraid he might pass out just from the mere stress and humilitation that he was to endure in a few seconds. _Because you have to move now!_

He willed his feet to move, which wasn’t as easy as it may sound._ Was w__alking always this challenging?_ He wondered when he forced his left leg to move forwards. He reached the door and was about to push it open when he heard some sound. Over the constant drum of his erratic heart, he could hear something else, something high pitched. He tried to calm his heart so he could define the source of this sound. Apparently, this distracted him enough for his heart to forget what he was about to do, and it slowed down, the drum of the beat ebbing away.

“No way!”

“But if I tell you! This is just- Right?”

The sounds were apparently voices. The young dwarf turned around and his eyes swept over the place quickly. Nobody was near him, so the voices had to come out of the palace. His brain was slowly working again, and he concluded that one of the voices had to be the very dragon he wanted to see. But then he remembered the handful of times he heard the dragon speak and he couldn’t really match the booming voice of hers with one of the voices he just heard. But she had to be in there somewhere, she never really leaves the sanctuary of the palace. He was still pondering the question when he heard the voices again.

“Why would you even ask him? You know how he is? I just can’t believe this is happening!”

The other voice sounded exasperated and he nearly felt pity for them. Nearly.

“Other question, more important too in my humble opinion, why wouldn’t I? It is perfect!”

Doug might not be the smartest in town but even he knew that one of the two voices belonged to the cheeky dragon. There was just no chance of her not being part of the conversation. Even though he didn’t know her well, he knew she wouldn’t be able to hold her tongue that long. But who was the other person? At least, he hoped it was another person and not Ventuswill talking in different voices to herself. He was powerless over his curiosity, it forced him to push the heavy doors open. What he didn’t thought of was the noise these heavy doors made when used. Even though the dragon was distracted, she wouldn’t be able to overhear the loud creak of the wooden doors. _Ah, there it is again, my drowning heartbeat._ He thought when his heart picked up where it was a few minutes ago and drowned the sounds around him in the steady beat that is his pumping organ.

His cheeks flushed with hotness when he saw the green dragon crouching down, facing the Princess. _Damn you still don’t know her name!_

The princess made a surprised sound when she saw him entering the room. Her eyes scanned him quickly and her expression changed from whatever it was before to sceptical, her left eyebrow raising quizzically. She turned to the dragon who seemed to shrug. Can dragons shrug?

“Well, I think I’ll try to catch up with Volcanon before he builds a giant pot to help you with your horrible idea.”

She said exasperated and gave him a nod when she dashed out of the palace.

“No! Don’t! Frey!” Ventuswill yelled at the now closed door. “Oh bugger! Why is she just so fast?” She seemed to mumble and Doug, who was still on the edges of the room was just about to run too. His nerves were getting the better of him and his hands, who were gripping the box tightly, were starting to shake as well.

“Well, there is always a next time. Frey will not stop me from following my destiny!” She exclaimed and her face was turned to the sky, determination written clear over her face.

Instinctually, Doug took a step back, just to bump with his back against the door. The sound seemed to catch Ventuswill’s attention and she turned towards him.

Doug was a dwarf. He knew that. Hell, he could not know it, as he was always smaller than everyone around him. Usually he had no problems with that. _Except when faced with the Dylas._ He shook his head when pictures of Dylas towering over him invaded his mind. Apart from these moments, he never _felt_ particularly small. His confidence in his abilities as a fighter made him feel bigger than most people he encountered. But now he was face to face,_ well face to upper body really_, with a elder dragon. An elder dragon that seemed determined to smash everything that stood between herself and what ever she wanted to have.

“Oh Doug, sorry forgot that you were here for a second. Do you need something?” She lowered her head again and fixed her eyes on him.

Suddenly the air seemed way to hot and his throat was as dry as a desert. He swallowed loudly and was just about to flee when he noticed that the dragon was using not her usual voice. So, he was right!

“Ha!” He yelled and pointed one finger at her.

“Ha?” The dragon echoed and seemed generally clueless. _They all do_.

“Y-You c-can talk like a n-normal person!” He added, still pointing accusingly at her. His other hand was still gripping the box with the pancakes.

Surprisingly, the elder dragon didn’t seem too bothered by Doug’s presence and his accusation. “How would I communicate if not with the language a normal person uses?” She asked.

“W-What?” His finger was slowly falling and noticing that he let his arm fall down again.

“You implied I usually don’t talk like a normal person. But I always do. Maybe the real question is, do you talk like a normal person?” She asked and her eyes were full of humour.

“W-What Me? I-I always talk like a normal person! I am the best normal person talker the world has ever seen!” He yelled and his anger was slowly coming back replacing his nervousness.

The dragon just nodded, but Doug still had the feeling she didn’t really took him seriously.

“If you say so…” She muttered and was about to move on. But Doug would not let her have the last word on the matter when he was clearly in the right.

“Y-Your voice. It sounds like that of a n-normal person. It is not your usual voice.” He said while fighting the urge to point the finger at her again.

Her face brightened up, before her face turned darker.

“NOO!”

The elder dragon boomed now, the sound waving through the air and filling up the whole palace. The usual outside noises, such as birds and other animals were immediately mute. Her booming voice was not stopped by the doors and with the open roof, the whole town should be able to hear her. Doug was getting annoyed again.

“YOU HAVE MISHEARD! I ALWAYS SPEAK LIKE THAT!” She continued even though her body betrayed her embarrassment. Instead of the determined pose from before it was now pulled together and she seemed smaller than usual.

“Okay.” He answered. He reminded himself why he was here. Granny wouldn’t be happy with him if he started a new fight with Lady Ventuswill, he was sure of that. It wasn’t easy to drop it but he did it anyway. For Granny. Ventuswill seemed surprised but nodded, ready to forget it if he was.

“SO, WHY ARE YOU HERE THEN?” She asked, her voice still loud but now drained of the strong emotion from before.

He gulps, now was the moment of truth. He had to be successful, for Granny!

“I brought something- it is not a random gift you see. I-I wanted to apologize- I mean I did that already but- you see Granny Blossom gave me the advice- I wanted to make something nice for you so you had to forgive me- I mean, I would like you to forgive you but I wouldn’t force you-“

“Doug!” She interrupted him gently.

“What is in the box?” She asked and motioned to the box the dwarf had in his hands.

“Oh, yeah! Here, for you!” He exclaimed, cheeks still bright red.

He went to her and put the box on the ground before her.

“Should I open it for you?” He asked quietly, a little scared now that he was so close to the deadly being.

“That would be very kind.” She muttered gently and a small smile formed on her lips.

He gently lifted the lid of the box and prayed that the pancakes were still good, even after all the sweating and gripping the box had to endure. His prayers were heard, the pancakes were still good, the strawberries and the cream on top were still in place, forming a heart. Granny Blossom helped him with the cream heart, but he had the idea for it.

“ARE THESE PANCAKES!!!” The dragon bent down to inspect the content of the box and screamed.

“Yeah?” Doug said unsure about her reaction and took several steps back again.

“I think I heard somewhere that you loved those?” He added, still unsure.

The dragon let out another scream.

“I LOVE IT!” She yelled!

Her face was now practically in the box and when she emerged from it she had cream on her nose. Doug had to swallow the urge to laugh.

“Frey and I just had a little argument about pancakes! She forbid me and Volcano to make a giant pancake and now you come here and bring me some! I must have pleased the gods!”

She said and Doug was sure she was glowing with happiness.

“Wait!” She said and Doug was suddenly cold all over.

He was ready to face her wrath.

“You said something about apologizing before? Is that your way of saying sorry?”

He nodded, unable to form words.

“Oh, then! Apology accepted! We can fight more often if it means I get such a lovely gift every time!” She laughed and took a bite of the first pancake.

“Pure heaven!” She said and her eyes closed in bliss.

“Oh wait!” And again, Doug jumped slightly, afraid what she would say.

Afraid she would take it all back because she wasn’t satisfied with his pancakes. His heart beat again, and his eyes were blurry. His head felt light. Too light.

“Doug? Doug!” He heard her yelling, but it was not clear, it was muted by some other sound, static noise filled his mind and his ears before it went dark. Shortly after he felt something cold and damp on his forehead, he opened his eyes just to look into the face of the princess… Frey! Yes, Princess Frey, that’s her name. He blinked a few times and when noticing that he was lying on the ground, he quickly sat up.

“Doug, are you alright? Venti called me and said you just fainted?” She asked, worry clear in her eyes. Embarrassment rushed through him and he muttered something along the lines of “I am fine, don’t worry.”

Frey nodded and get up herself, she offered him her hand and he took it._ A sign that he was clearly not in his right mind._ He didn’t know if Frey was surprised or not, he turned away from her, he was apparently in her room. He nodded to her and went back to face the dragon so to speak. He was not ready to give up yet. He went back to Ventuswill, he was determined to endure this now. He was never a coward and wouldn’t start with such behaviour now!

“What is it you wanted to say?” He asked when he entered the room.

Ventuswill swirled around and her mouth popped open. “Doug! Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?” She asked and grabbed a chair with her tail and pushed it in his direction.

“Wha- No. I am fine.” He said and walked demonstratively around the chair.

“If you say so.” Ventuswill said before she continued:

“I just wanted to talk to you about your apology. I wasn’t sure what you were apologizing for but Frey helped me out and explained that it was still about the whole “You thinking I murdered your family”-thing. So yeah, if it wasn’t clear before: I, VENTUSWILL, THE DIVINE WIND, FORGIVE YOU, DOUG THE DWARF, FOR YOUR WRONG ACCUSATIONS AND MISBEHAVIOUR.”

Her booming voice filled the room and he felt as if it even filled his heart.

“Are we now okay?” She asked.

“Because, this is really tiring. I love to have someone visiting me but, if this is how it is nowadays, I am not so sure anymore.”

She sighed and lowered her head on the ground. Doug was unable to move his body, his mind was wiped of any thought or even the ability to think of something to say. He just stared at the dragon. The dragon who just forgave him. Just like that. Even though he treated her so badly. He couldn’t really understand what just happened. _It couldn’t be the pancakes, right? Nobody would forgive so easily just because of pancakes…. RIGHT?_

“Doug? You are still there? Do you really don’t need to sit down?” She had turned her head in his direction and her tail pointed to the chair. He shook his head. _So I still can move, that’s progress!_

Suddenly Frey appeared next to Ventuswill, he had no idea how she got past him though. She leaned near the dragon and seemed to whisper something to her.

“So? You think? Well, it doesn’t hurt to try.” Ventuswill said and smiled at the fake princess. Said fake royal nodded and went out again, leaving them alone again.

“So, I guess you have problems understanding why I can forgive you that easily?”

He nodded, still unable to answer verbally.

“Well, you see, it is not the first time something like this happened. I guess you don’t know. To be honest I forgot it, too. But I talked with Frey when you were out and she helped me remember it. She said I should share this information with you, it might make you feel better.”

“So, basically, I know how the Empire works, they use lots of tactics and methods to get certain people on their side. And this tactic, killing or threatening the loved ones from people they deem important enough for their plans, is just one of many. And I know this because they tried this with Dylas too.” She paused and a sigh escaped her, her body seemed to let out some tension she seemed to have held for a long time.

“You see, back then, they tried to get Dylas on their side. He was a close friend of mine, still is by the way, and they thought he might have useful information about my powers. So they threatened him. He wasn’t worried at first, you know he was one of the best fighters in the town at that time. But then they tried to kidnap his family. They were able to fight them off long enough for the neighbours to notice and help. They fought them and the attackers fled the town but his little sister was scared. Like really, really scared. And this scared him too. He talked to me about it. He and I decided to train his family in combat and he spent less time with me and more at home.”

“He might be willing to talk about it with you. I think that it might help you to understand why I don’t hold a grudge against you. You might even be able to let go the grudge you hold yourself. Dylas needed a long time to overcome the guilt and the grief of putting his family in danger.”

Her eyes were watery but the smile on her face was full of sincere love. Doug felt warmed by the smile, it touched his heart and chased away the coldness that had trapped his body.

“Do you think he will open up to me? We don’t really get along that well…” He said quietly, remembering the scene in the shop.

“Tell him I told you the most already and that I would be very, very happy if he talks to you. Or no, try to talk with him alone at first and if he won’t talk to you, he will come to me anyway. If it comes to that I will intervene!” She said and seemed very proud of her plan.

“Okay.” Doug was not sure how to end such conservation. He never really was that sensitive when it came to social situations and this one was way over his understanding. Just when it began to be uncomfortable for him the door opened, and Volcano entered.

“I heard you needed my assistance in a pancake related matter of utmost importance?” He yelled the second he saw the elder dragon.

Ventuswill perked up and her eyes were nearly blazing with happiness.

“YEEEESSS!!”

She yelled and then, turning to Doug again added:

“YOU ARE ALLOWED TO GO NOW, I HAVE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO. FULLFILL YOUR TASK AND I KNOW EVERYTHING WILL TURN OUT JUST FINE. BELIEVE IN YOURSELF YOUNG DWARF!”


	4. Sprouting II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town of Selphia is full of well meaning people. But those well-meaning people tend to be too well-meaning, at least sometimes. 
> 
> Or
> 
> Why Forte is both the best knight and the best narrative tool for easy fluff ever :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers,  
first of all thank you for sticking with me! I am really grateful for every comment, kudo or person reading this. I sincerely hope that you and your loved ones are healthy and don't have to suffer too much under COVID-19. (Especially to all American readers, hang in there! You are not alone!) In Germany it is a bit weird, because it was relatively mild the people now think that Corona isn't existent anymore, or more like isn't a threat to them anyways and behave like total a**holes.... Like humans are sometimes really annoying...
> 
> ANYWAYS, I send my love to all of you! This chapter took soooo much time to write, nearly 7700 words guys! I began writing it in April but then University began again and I was unable to finish it, until yesterday when I was hit by another motivation wave and tadaaa, I proudly present to you the fourth chapter :)
> 
> Have fun :D

Doug closed the heavy door after him and leaned his back against it. He let out a long sigh. The nerves in his body settled down slowly but his mind was still a mess. The information he just gained whirled in his head and he was starting to get a headache. He knew he needed a clear head for the conversation he was about to have.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his other senses. A few weeks ago, Forte told him about this technique. It was apparently used by the strongest fighters around the world to clear their heads before an important battle. She suggested he tried it some time. Back then he shrugged her off, not really interested in such sentimental things. _He didn’t need such tips; he was a natural when it came to fighting!_

_Oh, how the tables have turned… _

He wanted to be angry at Forte for even suggesting such thing to him, she knew he was the best fighter in town. He tried to ignore the small voice in his chaotic head that told him to be grateful for her advice. The more he concentrated on the noises around him, the calmer he got. His mind was slowly clearing, and he was able to form a coherent sentence again.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that the sun was starting its daily descent. Even though it was just spring, the sun had very much power. It would take at least one month until one couldn’t be outside around midday anymore, the sun too hot. Thinking about midday made his stomach grumble. He was too nervous to eat breakfast today and the conversation with Lady Ventuswill tired him out too. _Not to forget that the whole thing was basically centred around food, sweet food mind you and even he deserved some rest after such a day… Right?_

Even though his task wasn’t completed yet, he decided to go home for the day. Tomorrow was also a day. _Why just have one day packed with nerves if you can prolong the fun?_

He had to grin and made his way back to Granny Blossom.

He opened the door to the store and was greeted by Granny Blossom. She sat on the chair behind the counter, in front of her was a magazine and a teacup next to it. He scanned the store and found it empty. _Wonders do happen sometimes…_

“Hey, I am back.” He said when he entered the store and brushed his shoes on the mat at the entrance.

“Good to see you.” Granny said and he heard the creaking of the old wood chair when she got up. She went to the door behind him and flicked the sign on the door so it would say closed.

“Already closing the store today?” He asked, usually he had to remind her to close the store every day.

“Yes, the shop was empty for most of the day and I want to start lunch now.”

“But I am back now, I can man the store!” Doug said quickly and was about to flick the sign again when Granny’s hand grabbed his hand, stopping him.

“No, not today. I need to ask you for another favour though.” She began and he let his hand fall back next to his body.

“Amber was here an hour ago and informed me that the new seeds were delivered. You know how I decided to order them via Illuminata, she always gets the best discounts. If you could be so nice and pick them up? I will start the lunch in the meantime.”

“Of course!” Doug said and saluted before he left the shop again.

He jogged down the street to Illuminata’s flower shop.

After picking up the seed he went home to find Granny in the kitchen. He helped her a bit with the food and set the table. Then he waited for her to serve the lunch.

“Here we are, be cautious it’s very hot!” Granny said and heaved the big pot on the table.

She made some kind of stew with lots of vegetables and it filled the room with a delicious smell. After a few minutes of them eating in silence Granny began to speak.

“So how was it?” She asked cautiously, she was aware that this was a difficult topic for him.

“It went better then expected!” He said, he rather die than telling her about the fainting incident.

“I am officially forgiven!” He continued and Granny nodded.

“But?” She asked.

He sighed; she always had this way of knowing if he avoided telling her everything.

“She told me to talk to Dylas about it. Apparently, the Empire tried to kidnap his family to pressure him into helping them. Ventuswill said he might be able to help me with my…. Feelings, I guess.” He said and focused on his spoon.

He swirled the stew in his bowl and watched the potatoes drowning in the soup.

“Oh really? Well, I guess Dylas is the only one then who really understands your emotions right now. When he had such a similar situation back then.” She answered and took a sip of her water.

“Well, I am not so sure about that. He rejected after all and was able to fight them…” He said and rage washed over him. He was a complete looser for failing to resist the Empire. If someone like Dylas could fight them, why couldn’t he?_ He was a better fighter than this horse! Ten times better! _

Granny laid her hand over his balled fists and squeezed.

“You said he could fight the empire? How? Your father was a blacksmith, you told me he was strong and even he didn’t stand a chance against the Empire.”

“The Empire wasn’t that prepared back then. Dylas’ family was able to defend themselves and the soldiers fled. After that Dylas trained his family in combat and spent more time with them. I was just a small boy, even if I had the skills back then, I wouldn’t be able to use them. They were a whole army and we were just me and a handful trained soldiers.” Doug muttered and pressed his eyes close.

“So, they upped their game!” She concluded.

“Nobody blames you for what you have done. Even Lady Ventuswill forgave you!” Granny said, quick to remind him of the positive aspects of his problem. She knew her Doug was no optimist and would always focus on the things that didn’t work out how he planned.

The redheaded dwarf nodded quietly and took another spoonful of the stew.

“I know.” He said.

~*~

The night settled over the small town of Selphia. The sun went down and with it the warmth of the spring. The night was cold and rather dark, the full moon was over, and it now showed just a small stripe of its whole glory. The inhabitants of the town closed their shops and ended their work. Forte started her daily night check-up.

“See you later, Kiel! Take care!” She said as she left the house. Her brother was busy in the kitchen, cleaning up the dinner he made for them. She tried to help with the dishes but was promptly ushered out of the small room. So, she picked up her gear and made her way over to Bado.

She saw that the lights were still on in the store and knocked at the door before opening it.

“I told you lots of times to close the door after the sun went down!” She said with a sigh when she found it open.

“Nice to see you too, Forte.” Bado said with a cheeky smile on his face. The moment she saw him she knew why he didn’t close the door properly.

“You shouldn’t drink while dealing with the flames!” She said sternly and grabbed the open bottle of booze from his hands. Then she turned to the open fire and helped her old friend to cool it down enough for them to close the shop properly. She watched over Bado as he began with the work of closing the shop properly. Bado bend over his counter and glanced at the blond girl, seeing this she raised an eyebrow and glared at the papers in his hands, mutely ordering him to hurry up.

“You are no fun Forte! Always bossing me around!” He moaned and reached for his bottle.

Forte shook her head.

“I give it back after you leave the store.” She promised and this was motivation enough for Bado. He put the earned money in a bag and shoved the cashier close.

“I am done!” He exclaimed, he put the bag in his pocket and took the bottle from her hands.

Demonstratively, he took a long sip of it and winked at her. Forte groaned and turned around.

“See you tomorrow!” She said and left the store.

She closed the door properly and the lights behind her went out, Bado was either still sitting downstairs with the lights out or, what she hoped for, went to bed. She decided to take a look at the Inn. She climbed the stairs to the highest plateau and went over to the Inn, opening the door.

“Ah, Forte! I was wondering where you were!” Lin Fa said when she opened the door and entered the Inn. The woman was behind the counter and leaned over some books, a calculator next to her.

“Sorry, Bado was unusually troublesome today.” She sighed and grabbed a chair. She sat down next to Lin Fa and looked over the books.

“How are you holding up?” She asked.

The woman looked at her, a bit surprised at the question. “Oh, well, it could always be better, but the fresh air helps us a lot. People from all around the world are coming here to relax and heal. The fresh air and the nature are really helpful for the business so far.” She said and closed the books.

“That’s good. Any problems I could help you with?” She asked, eager to help.

Lin Fa laughed quietly and nodded.

“Porco leant me these pots and I just didn’t had the time to bring them over. Do you mind doing that for me?” She asked and motioned to a pile of pots and pans.

“Yes, Ma’am!” She said and went to the pile.

She needed a few tries to stack the kitchen utensils without them falling from her arms but she wasn’t a knight for nothing! Lin Fa held the door open and wished her a good night.

“You too! See ya tomorrow!” Forte shouted her cheerful goodbye over her shoulder when she stepped through the door.

She brought Porco his “beloved friends” back.

“Ah, thank you my angel! I was getting worried about my lovely darlings!” He said and touched the biggest pan with such caution Forte wondered if her mother ever caressed her like this.

“No worries, Porco! Anything I can help you with?” She asked but Porco shook his head.

“Not at the moment dear. But I will call you if I need you!” He said with a dramatic hand gesture. She smiled and bid her goodbye.

“Oh, one thing!” Porco exclaimed when she was nearly out of the door. She turned around.

“If you see Dylas on your way, please ask him to come home soon. We have lots of reservations tomorrow morning and I don’t want him to be tired and moody!”

“Alright, will do!” She yelled and closed the door.

She took a quick look at Arthurs front door and was pleased to find it closed. She then made a few stretching exercises before she took a jog to Granny Blossom’s shop. She tried to incorporate as many trainings sessions as possible in her daily check-up routines. After checking both the store of Granny and the Store of Illuminata she went to Margaret and knocked. The door opened shortly after.

“Hi Forte! Here for your daily check-up?” She asked with a teasing smile on her face.

“Y-Yeah!” She said a small flush on her face. She never knew if Margaret was making fun of her.

“Well, I am perfectly fine! I don’t know about Porco but Dylas seemed a bit out of it today. He left to take a walk but didn’t come back before I left.” She said and Forte nodded:

“Porco asked me to look out for him, too.”

“Apparently Porco is in a good mood then! That he notices him missing.” The elf said and laughed.

“Well I brought him the kitchen stuff he leant to Lin Fa-“She started and Margaret interrupted her with an even louder laugh.

“Ah, that explains it then!” Forte smiled and said goodbye.

She went back to the palace but couldn’t find Dylas there either. She continued her usual route and stopped by the clinic. She could see Nancy in the window and smiled. She knocked at the door. Nancy opened it.

“Forte! Come in!” She said and let the knight slip past her.

“Hi Nancy, you alright?” She asked and got a big hug.

“Yes, Jones too.”

“Good. Is Dylas here?”

“No, why? Does he need medical attention?” Nancy asked with a worried look on her face.

“No! Well, I don’t know, but I think not!” She replied, trying to calm down the worried woman in front of her.

“Okay. If that changes, you know where to find us!” She said with a happy smile on her face.

Forte nodded and they chatted a bit before she left the clinic.

The only place left was the beach, but she was a bit scared to go there in the dark.

_Summon your knight powers! You gotta help the town!_

She took a deep breath and took the path to the small beach near the clinic. She tried to focus on the waves and the sound of the ocean. This always calmed her down, but she was still a knight, so her hand went down to touch her sword. This was another thing that calmed her down, she knew she could defend herself if she had to.

She walked over to the water. The water was rather calm this night, she followed the shore towards the end of the bay where the leaves of the trees piled up in the water. The sun had vanished completely, and she looked up to the sky. The weak moonlight was overshadowed by clouds. She had trouble seeing her own feet and her heartbeat increased when she reminded herself of the stories about ghost sightings around here.

“Hey! Who is there!”

A loud voice echoed through the air. Forte whirled around, hand on her sword – ready to fight the intruder. She scanned the area but couldn’t really see anyone. The darkness increased with the huge trees of the forest casting long shadows over her. She cursed her forgetfulness, Kiel told her to bring a lamp along her nightly walks at this time, but she was in such a rush, she always forgets it.

She tried to listen for footsteps, but the only sound were the waves moving gently against the shore and some birds deep in the woods.

“This is your last chance!”

There was the voice again. She tried to locate where it came from. She had a relatively good hearing and was rather confident about her abilities therefore she concluded the source of the yelling was about 100 metres away from the shore, standing on the parts of the bay that was covered with grass. She unsheathed her sword slowly and held it tightly in her hands. She stayed silent, the intruder was apparently unable to locate her, and she didn’t want to give her location away in case he has better sight in the dark than she.

_ Maybe they have taken Dylas and threaten him or worse… hurt him!_

She gathered her courage, after all she trained every day for situations like these! _But you never actually thought that they would happen… And not like this!_ She cursed herself and tried to clear her mind focussing on the cold steal in her hands and the rush of the ocean behind her. She emerged from the shadow of the forest and her eyes adjusted quickly to the slightly better lightning. She saw the outline of someone around 60 metres away from her. She didn’t recognize the figure, but she was sure it was just one person. She took another two steps closer and was able to see that the person was facing away from her. She had to act quickly, now she could use their surprise and overpower them easily. She etched closer, mindful of her heavy boots on the grass. She knew that the ground was covered in old leaves from the last fall. She tried to be cautious so she wouldn’t make a sound. She was now about three meters away from the person. But the sky was cloudy again and she unable to make out any distinct features.

She grabbed her sword with her right hand and rushed forward coming from behind and holding the blade to their neck.

“Identify yourself!” She ordered; the blade pressed closely to their neck.

“W-Wha-?”

“I said, Identify yourself! Now!” She yelled and pressed the blade even stronger to the neck of the stranger; she knew that it was touching their skin already.

“I-It’s me! Dylas!”

“What?”

She promptly dropped the sword and the person rushed away from her turning around. Her eyes mustered the person and she felt her cheeks flush. Now that she knew what to look for, she could easily identify Dylas. She could see his ears in the slight moonlight and his tail was swinging behind him. She was glad about the darkness now, her face feeling very hot.

“Forte! Damn you! What the hell?” Dylas was screaming now and she winced.

This would haunt her for the next few months.

“Eh, sorry Dylas. I didn’t know it was you, I swear! I just thought some intruder-“

“Intruder? What intruder?” He asked agitated and the knight winced even more.

“Well, someone who doesn’t belong here…” She explained quietly.

“We have an Inn in the town, there are lots of visitors! You could have killed me!” He was still screaming, and Forte couldn’t even look in his direction her head sunk in shame.

“I am sorry.” She muttered defeated.

“You better be! I think you cut me with your freaking sword!” He said.

“Then it is my duty to bring you to Nancy and Jones! You need medical attention!” She exclaimed and put her sword away and reached for the boy. Grateful for the chance to make amends.

Dylas was having none of that and dodged her hand easily.

“As if I would go with you seconds after being ambushed by you!” He said and crossed his arms.

“But Dylas, it is my duty to protect the town and its inhabitants! My knightly code orders me to bring you to the doctor.” She whined.

“I don’t want to force you… But if you don’t come by yourself, I might have to use my sword again…” She added with more confidence than she actually felt and Dylas threw his hands in the air.

“Okay, but don’t touch me!” He said and Forte nodded eagerly. Together they walked to the bridge that connected the bay with the rest of the town.

“I know you are angry at me, and you have every right to be, but I was worried about you. Porco and Margaret told me to look for you and when I couldn’t find you, I got worried. I was afraid some kind of monster took you away.” She said quietly.

“That is ridiculous! As if some lousy old monster could take me away. I am one of the best fighters in the town, a regular monster has nothing I cannot handle!” He exclaimed and chuckled thinking about some Wooly trying to kidnap him.

“Well, who knows what monsters live in the forest and might come here in the middle of the night!”

“Don’t make me laugh, the cut hurts if I laugh!” Dylas said and his chuckle evolved into a real laugh.

“Don’t laugh! I was really worried” Forte said and boxed his shoulder.

“Didn’t you hurt me enough!”

“Don’t provoke me!”

“I am the victim here!”

She wanted to reply to that but was interrupted by Nancy who had opened the door to the clinic.

“Ah, I thought I heard you two bickering. Good to see you Dylas! Are you okay? Forte was worried something might have happened to you!” She said and held up the little oil lamp she was holding. She looked him up and down and took a sharp breath when she detected the rather large cut on his throat.

“What happened?” She exclaimed when she ushered the two in the clinic.

“Forte please light the candles! And Dylas sit down!” She ordered and busied herself with a small tray. Forte nodded and soon the room was bright enough for Nancy to take a closer look at Dylas wound.

“It isn’t deep but rather long. I have to disinfect it and see if I have to patch it up.” She grabbed some cotton and some kind of liquid. She dipped the cotton in the liquid and pressed it cautiously against the wound. Dylas hissed in pain.

“Sorry, my dear.”

“No worries.” He muttered a slight flush on his cheeks.

“I don’t think I have to patch it up. It should heal by itself. I will apply some ointment, but I would like you to visit tomorrow so Jones can look it over.” She applied the salve before bandaging his neck. He nodded and she patted his knee. He hopped from the bed and went to the door.

“Wait I’ll bring you home!” Forte ran after him.

Nancy shook his head and put away the utensils she used. She had to talk to Forte tomorrow about the wound. She knew she hurt Dylas accidentally, but she might have to show her how to treat such a wound for the next time.

After bringing Dylas home and apologizing to him the whole way, Forte went straight home.

~*~

As soon as the first rays of sunshine hit the town of Selphia, its inhabitants got up and started their day. Usually Granny Blossom would wake Doug around 9 AM but the boy looked really exhausted yesterday evening. She knew how tiring the conversation with Lady Ventuswill was for the young dwarf so she decided to let him sleep. She prepared a little note for him and placed it on the table next to some fresh bread. She then went to her weekly check-in with Dr. Jones.

She arrived at the clinic around half past nine and opened the door. She was immediately welcomed by Nancy who looked up when she heard the door open.

“Blossom! Good to see you! Here for your weekly check-up?” She asked and placed a tray with various ointments and bandages next to the nearest bed.

“Yes, it is time for our weekly meeting.” Granny joked and laughed when Nancy shook her head.

“You should take your health more serious.” She chided the old woman, but she waved the nurse off.

“Don’t worry so much, you will get all wrinkly!” Blossom replied and chuckled when she saw Nancy blushing slightly. The nurse didn’t reply and ushered the old lady towards the bed and helped her up. When she was settled, she went over to the stairs and called her husband.

Dr. Jones came down with a shy grin on his face.

“Sorry I am late, my love.” He said and kissed Nancy on the cheek before turning to his first patient for the day.

“Ah Lady Blossom, always a pleasure to see you! How are you?” He asked cheerfully and grabbed a chair.

“Oh, you know, spring keeps me busy. My back is troubling me lately but overall I am fine.” She answered truthfully. She knew it was useless to try and lie as Doug would always find out and tell them anyways.

“Let’s have a look at your back then!” Jones said and began his check-up.

~*~

“Okay, I know why your back is giving you trouble but it is nothing severe. Nancy will show you some moves and exercises you should do every morning and evening and we’ll see next week if it helped.” Dr. Jones turned to his wife who stood next to the bed and helped Blossom with her clothes.

He was about to give her the first instructions himself when he heard the door of the clinic open.

“Nancy, you take care of the exercises and I’ll look after the new patient, okay?” He asked and smiled when his wife nodded quickly.

“Great, take care Blossom!” He said and went to the front of the clinic to deal with the new patient.

“Welcome! How can I help you?” He said without looking up. When he got no answer, he looked up.

“Oh Dylas! Long time no see! How are you?” He asked, surprise clear in his voice.

“Oh, well… Nancy told me to come today… So…” Dylas face was flushed and he rubbed his neck. His eyes were fixed on the ground before him.

Jones was about to ask Nancy when he noticed the white bandage around Dylas neck. He remembered Nancy waking him last night and rambling about some wound and how she treated it with some ointment. He was still half asleep then and didn’t remember every detail but apparently the late visitor was Dylas.

“Ah yes, Nancy told me about some wound on your neck?” He asked and tried to hide that he was not as informed as he should be. The boy nodded shyly.

“Okay then let’s take a look at the wound! Please sit down over here.” He pointed to a chair and the boy sat down quietly.

From there Dylas could see the other beds and he could hear Nancy explaining something, but he could not see the patient, the partition was shielding them from his view.

“That should be enough for the start. I might add some movements next week, but I think you should be fine now.” Nancy said and emerged fully from behind the partition.

“Thank you, Nancy.” He heard a female voice and turned his head to the beds again. Nancy waited for the other patient and he saw Lady Blossom following her to the front of the clinic.

“Oh Dylas!” The old lady said when she saw the boy sitting there. She noticed the white bandage right away.

“Oh, what happened? Are you alright?” She asked and got closer to the tall boy.

“Yes, it’s alright. Don’t worry about it.” He said and smiled encouragingly at her. Granny didn’t seem convinced, but she couldn’t ask any more questions as Dr. Jones came back with a scissor and interrupted their conversation. She waved at the boy and followed Nancy to the counter to discuss their next appointment.

“So, what happened to Dylas?” She asked quietly.

“He and Forte came last night. Forte was searching for him when she stopped by on her daily night check-up and I think she hurt him with her sword. She seemed really distraught, so I believe it was an accident. You know how scared she is in the dark and I guess he was at the beach so yeah.” Nancy answered equally quiet.

“But it is nothing serious, is it?” Granny Blossom asked worriedly.

“No, the gash isn’t deep, but I like to be cautious with wounds around the neck area, so I ordered him to come today to let Jones look at it.” Granny nodded and smiled.

“Forte is such an ambitious and energetic girl.” She said with a grin. She knew how bold the blonde girl could be, especially if she thought someone might be in danger.

~*~

“Doug?”

“Doug? Doug, wake up!” Granny Blossom waited a few moments before yelling again, too lazy and tired to walk up the stairs to Doug’s room. She heard someone move upstairs and grinned.

“Y-Yes! I am up!” Doug yelled back and she heard him stumble out of the bed.

She chuckled and opened the store. The weather was quite nice and so she decided to let the door wide open. She sat down on the chair behind the counter and felt a light breeze from outside bringing fresh air in the store. She took a sip from her hot tea, enjoying the warmth and grabbed her latest book, waiting for Doug to come down.

Doug came running down the stairs twenty minutes later.

“Sorry I am late, I overslept!” He said and brushed with his hand through his wet hair trying to tidy it up.

“Did you eat?” She asked sternly and laid down the book she was reading.

“Yes, sorry I forgot your appointment with Dr. Jones. Won’t happen again!” He said and rubbed his neck.

“I told you many times, you don’t have to come along!” She crossed her arms over her chest.

Doug waved her off, like always. They had this discussion at least once a week. She decided to change the topic.

“I saw Dylas at the clinic today.” Doug visibly stiffened, much to her surprise.

“Oh, really?” He asked and tried to act nonchalant. He didn’t want someone else thinking that he actually cared about the other man. No, he did not care about this abomination of nature, thank you very much. This was just his curiosity. Yes, purely scientific curiosity! The fact that his mind showed him millions of possible scenarios of Dylas being injured and landing in the hospital, one worse than the other, was simply his superior intelligence running wild because this good for nothing town couldn’t give him any intellectual stimulation. Yes, he was so deprived of intelligent conversation that his mind latched onto anything that could provide intellectual stimuli.

_This has nothing to do with Mr. Horsebrain._

During Doug’s inner dialogue Blossom mustered her adopted son and co-worker. The dwarf still had dark circles under his eyes and she still missed a certain liveliness from him that she knew was buried somewhere in the young man.

“Yeah, he seemed to have a wound on his neck.” She told him and kept her eyes focused on Doug’s face, looking out for some clue about his real feelings.

Upon hearing this, his heart sunk. He tried to ignore the obvious emotional reaction he had. He shoved it away, not able or willing to deal with these kinds of thoughts and feelings. He could not even understand why he was having such a strong reaction to hearing of Dylas injury.

_Why should he even care about that?_ This man struts around the town with his I-am-better-than-thou-attitude, boasting of his abilities and skills,_ HA, what a joke!_ Most likely he hurt himself while boasting about his sword skills for some stupid girl in the restaurant. _Serves him right!_

_Yes, I am not concerned about him one bit, I am just concerned about the poor girl who had to witness this and for Nancy who had to care for this poor excuse of a fighter. Any well-respected man would show this kind of concern._

This was a good enough explanation for him, he felt a bit proud of himself being so reasonable and caring, when he continued being that chivalrous he might even rival Forte’s passionate adherence to the knightly behaviour.

Even though Doug tried to hide his inner turmoil, Granny Blossom saw the worry in Doug’s eyes and suppressed a smile. Her adopted grandson was caring about the other boy, even though he would never say it out loud.

“Nancy said he would be alright. Apparently, he had an accident with Forte, but I don’t know the details and I left before Dr. Jones was finished with his examination of the wound.”

Doug’s behaviour didn’t change, he seemed still worried about the boy.

“You wanted to talk to him anyways, so why not bring him something nice? We still have some leftover cake in the fridge. Grab some pieces and bring it to him. I heard from Margaret that Porco gave him the day off.” She quickly said and went upstairs before he could protest. After a few minutes she came down again, a box in her hands. She shoved the box in Doug’s free hands and nearly manhandled the perplexed boy out of the store.

“Wait Granny!” Doug’s protests were useless, Blossom shoved him out of the conveniently open door. She petted his head with a fond smile:

“Don’t be like that Doug. Just go to him, wish him a speedy recovery, give him the cake and my greetings and try to talk to him.”

“When you put it like that it seems to be the simplest thing in the world.” Doug muttered dejected, inspecting the cake box in his hands.

“Wait? Did you put all of the cake in the box?” He exclaimed annoyed.

“Yes, why? Dylas is hurt, he needs some sweets now more than ever.” She said, not understanding Doug’s outrage.

“But that was MY cake!” He yelled, anger rising._ I am a reasonable man and everything but this crosses the line! Come for me, come for my house but don’t ever touch my food! Telling that a savage like him has not one bit of honour in his bones._

Before he could voice any of this Granny Blossom interrupted him, she too was now clearly annoyed:

“Your cake? Your cake? Do I have to remind you who baked said cake? I am the baker of this cake and I decide who has the pleasure of eating it. And if you continue with this behaviour, I might decide that you don’t deserve to eat my food anymore. So stop with this arrogant behaviour and be on your way!” With a final gesture she ushered him out of the store. She closed the door after herself and ignored the ashamed look on Doug’s face. She would not be sorry, she only meant well.

~*~

_Why is it that I must bring some kind of dessert to everyone I have to talk to? Is this how things work now?_

He grumbled about this when he made his way to the restaurant. He knew he had to apologize to Granny when he came back, he did overstep a line with his comment. But still, he was angry. And legitimately so, at least in his eyes. He hated sharing his favourite treats, and this cake was one of his most favourite treats. He stomped to the restaurant, a grumpy expression on his face. Tourists were staring at him when he passed them but he was too grumpy to even yell at them. He reached the restaurant quickly after.

He opened the door and was greeted by a dramatic Porcoline and an angry Margaret.

“Don’t you dare!” She yelled and chased after the surprisingly fast cook.

“Get thee behind me!” Porco yelled.

“I will not! Put that down!” The bells in Margaret’s hair chimed as the elf run after Porcoline. Doug watched in amusement as the cook took a few sharp corners and was about to reach the door to Arthur’s office, Margaret hot on his heels. His grumpiness was quickly forgotten as he watched the two.

“Don’t you dare open the door!” She screamed, her hair a mess, Porco was breathing heavily, his hands were pressed to his chest, holding something. Doug couldn’t really make out what, but he assumed it was something to eat.

“Can you keep it down please?”

A clearly annoyed Dylas stood on the staircase watching the two, his arms crossed over his chest. Doug noticed that his hair was even messier than usual, it stuck up in every direction.

“Sorry Dylas.”

Margaret was the first to surrender. Her face turned apologetic when she saw the Dylas on top of the stairs. His rumpled appearance only added to make her feel bad for forgetting to be quiet. She turned to Porcoline, staring at him with a stern, meaningful look. Sighing heavily, Porcoline lifted his hands from his chest and let the item fall to the ground. The elf nodded approvingly and collected the fallen item quickly.

“I am terribly sorry Dylas!” Porcoline said with a teary voice.

Doug turned to Dylas again, just in time to see the usually stoic boy flush and look away. The boy tried to appear cool and raised his hand to his hair and tried to tame his messy locks.

“’s okay.” The boy mumbled and turned around to go back to his room.

“Just be quiet now.” He added and went upstairs.

“Oh, Doug! Marvellous day, isn’t it?”

Doug startled at the sound and found that both Porcoline and Margaret had their eyes on him. Margaret glanced towards the staircase quickly, seemingly worried of upsetting Dylas again. When she saw no sign of Dylas she quickly focused her attention on Doug again.

“Y-Yeah…” Doug muttered growing uncomfortable with Porco’s and Margaret’s eyes trained on him.

“Oh, but where are our manners! Welcome! What can I get you?” The obtrusive chef exclaimed and grabbed Doug’s arm and pulled him to the counter.

“W-What? Wait! Porcoline!” The dwarf groaned and tried to get Porco’s hands off him.

“Porcoline! Stop pulling Doug around like that!” Margaret stepped in and freed him of the energetic cook. She ushered Porco in the kitchen and waited a few moments to make sure that he stayed there.

“Sorry Doug… Today is a particularly difficult day.” She huffed and wiped some sweat from her brows, her hair swaying gently with the movement.

“N-No worries.” Doug stuttered, his face starting to heat up. Margaret was back to her cheerful self, she grabbed an apple and hopped onto the counter still watching Doug intently.

“So, what brings you here? Running some errands for Blossom?” She asked and took a big bite from the apple.

Her cordial manner towards Doug was a stark contrast to the commanding attitude she just displayed. Her prying eyes mustered him and stopped when she noticed the package in his hands. She raised an eyebrow and her stare got even more inquisitive.

“Eh, I guess you could say that I am on an important mission?” He began, increasingly uneasy with the whole situation. The female elf nodded and signalled him to continue.

Doug didn’t really want to tell her exactly why he was here, too embarrassed about it. _It's not even her business? Nosy elves…_

“Not that it matters to you, but I have to speak to Dylas right now. It is important.” He said curtly and moved to the staircase. Margaret watched him climbing up the stairs, he took a quick look over his shoulder and saw the elf sitting with swinging legs munching on her apple and smiling knowlingly.

_Why is she so freaking happy all the time? Nobody should be that happy all the time!_

His mood was getting worse again, anger boiling in his stomach. He was about to snap, he knew it. Like yesterday, he tried to calm his mind and his emotions by breathing deeply. He reached the last stair and before his nerves could act up again, he knocked on Dylas’s door.

He heard something or rather someone move behind the door and then the door was open, revealing a still tired and messy looking Dylas.

“What now?” The tall man groaned, a hand rubbing his tired eyes. Doug could spot the white bandage around his neck.

_ Maybe it is worse than Granny thought… The doc renewed the bandage after all…_

“Oh, its you.” He sounded disappointed. Maybe even annoyed._ When is Dylas not annoyed though?_

The worry he was feeling just seconds before was wiped away. Anger replacing it quickly.

“Excuse you?” He yelled. Dylas chuckled and shook his head.

“Don’t laugh at me horse-face!” He added increasingly irritated by the other boy.

“Sorry, I can’t help myself. You are just too funny shorty.”

“I forbid you calling me shorty ever again!” He answered exasperated.

“Whatever. Why are you here? I am not in the mood for your bullshit.” Dylas shrugged and turned his back to Doug.

“My bullshit?” Doug repeated unbelievingly. Dylas nodded,

“You can stay here if you like, I will sit on my bed.” He said emotionless and went back in the room leaving the door open for Doug to follow. Not being left behind, he followed him a scowl on his face.

Dylas fell backwards on his bed, his hair fanning around. The room was silent for a few moments, Doug’s throat suddenly dry. He swallowed heavily his eyes following the lengths of Dylas’ seemingly endless hair. The young man had his eyes closed; he was the perfect picture of serenity. Doug didn’t dare to speak and disturb the peace that surrounded the room. Doug felt calm, all the anger and the irritation that he felt just seconds before vanished into thin air, the blazing fire that so often threatened to consume him was smothered by the sheer tranquillity that seemed to radiate from the man lying on the bed before him. He could not understand why, and he was afraid what would happen if he knew. He was interrupted when Dylas moved in a sitting position.

“Stop staring at me weirdo!” He was pulled out of his trance like state, embarrassment flooded his system and he was again unable to form a coherent sentence. Suddenly reminded of the dessert in his hands he raised his hands and presented the package to the other boy.

“What’s that?” Still unable to reply, he pushed the package towards the other boy.

“Alright! Relax!” Dylas took the package and Doug’s arms sunk down again. He watched the other boy inspecting the box. After he examined the box, he placed it in his lap.

“What is? Are you suddenly mute?” Doug was still staring at the other boy, Dylas avoided his stare and kept his eyes firmly on his lap. His voice was unusually quiet. But then again, this whole situation was completely unusual as well.

“N-No!” Doug exclaimed quickly and winced when his loud voice cut through the room, making him even more aware of the odd situation. Suddenly he felt insufficiently prepared for handling this situation. _Whatever ‘this’ situation is… _

He kept his mouth shut, somehow, he felt apprehensive. The moment he was experiencing seemed vulnerable and too precious for someone like him. He was too brash, too thoughtless and definitively too impulsive to handle delicate moments like this one.

“Just open it!” He muttered and walked to a chair and sat down. With his hands laying folded in his lap he let his eyes wander around the room, clearly avoiding the young man in front of him. Dylas ribbed open the paper box and let out a surprised sound.

“Cake? You got me cake?” Dylas sounded completely astonished, his head shot up and his eyes found and held Doug’s stare.

“Granny got you cake…” He corrected quickly when he saw something genuine flicker in the other man’s eyes. Warmth spread in his heart and somehow reached his face. He abruptly broke the gaze and busied himself with some thread on his trouser.

“Then give her my thanks.” Dylas voice did this thing again. It swept through the room like a gentle wave. Doug nodded.

Then there was silence. Which was in itself another very unusual occurrence. Doug thought about starting a fight like always but strangely enough, he felt too exhausted to gather the energy to start a new quarrel. _So what now? Granny thinks she is so clever forcing me here with no real plan..._

The minutes went by and neither of them said anything. Doug too afraid to break the nearly comfortable silence by saying something foolish and Dylas too overwhelmed (by the whole situation) and tired (from the lack of rest he got last night) to do anything.

Doug waited some more minutes and only to himself was he able to confess that he treasured the few moments of tranquillity with Dylas. He tried to memorize this moment before he forced himself to get up from the chair and was about to leave the room again when his arm was suddenly held back. Doug whirled around.

“And thank you too, I guess.” Doug had to turn his head upwards to meet Dylas’ eyes. The taller boy had caught him unaware and Doug stumbled back, Dylas hand on his arm tightened and steadied him. This manoeuvre brought him closer to the other man than he had anticipated. He was suddenly hype-aware of the lack of distance between them, his neck heating up.

Doug nodded curtly. His heartbeat picked up the pace and the heat of his neck slowly wandered towards his face. He was unable to process any information, his brain unable to cope with the multitude of new experiences.

“I hope you get well soon.” He mumbled quietly glancing at Dylas’ neck. The other boy noticed this and moved his hands from Doug’s arm to the bandage. The second Dylas had removed his hand, his arm felt cold. He could still feel the pressure of his hand there. He dropped his arm quickly and rearranged his face to a neutral look.

“Oh this? It’s nothing serious.” Dylas said with a heavy flush on his face, he avoided Doug’s eyes now, staring at the ground.

“That is good to hear. Granny was getting worried, you know. Not that I cared.” Doug clarified.

Dylas looked at him again, a knowing look flashing in his eyes accompanied by a good-natured smirk on his lips.


	5. The importance of a good climate - Sunny Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Doug and Dylas share some moments, we get a glimpse into the relationship of Margaret and Porcoline - and we see Margaret jumping into action shielding our lovely couple from Arthur's bad timing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could see this as a filler chapter, as it isn't really full of Doug and Dylas. But I have a lot of ideas about the other characters too and use this opportunity to introduce the other characters more fully! I hope you like it and I am always eager to share some of my ideas / discuss my headcanons with you :)  
Enjoy!

Margaret took another bite from the apple in her hand, her legs swinging leisurely. Her eyes were fixed to the back of the red-headed dwarf who was currently climbing the staircase. She smirked slightly when Doug turned around abruptly. His eyes found hers easily and she couldn’t help herself, the smirk stayed on her face and got even bigger. She laughed in her head when the dwarf rolled his eyes and swirled around with an annoyed sigh. She ducked her head and looked at the apple, hiding her grin from the world.

She was once again glad for her hearing. She heard the sound of a closing door and her grin felt like it was permanently imprinted on her face. Her ears picked up another sound, but this one wasn’t coming from upstairs. She turned around just to see Porco coming through the door that led to the kitchen. He pushed the door open with his back and she watched him balancing several dishes on his arms. The otherwise impulsive and energetic cook was carefully turning around. He was placing the dishes on the table with so much care and tenderness, Margaret felt something tug at her heartstrings. When the last dish, a bowl of rice, was placed on the table, safe and sound so to say, the cook looked up. His whole demeanour changed, as if someone had pulled a lever. His icy blue eyes flashed, and Margaret watched in fascination as the man, who was just so focused a second ago, began to be his usual impulsive, slightly scatter-brained self.

Said self seemed to notice the absence of a certain dwarf rather quickly, she could see his gears turning in his head as he quickly walked around the counter to check the restaurant. His eyes eventually settled on her, she chuckled when his eyes focused on the apple in her hand. Just to tease him further, she held his gaze and took another bite from the apple. Pleased to see that this action had the desired effect, Porco’s eyes widened a bit and his face scrunched up, his lower lip was protruding slightly. He was pouting. Her chuckle was now a full-blown laugh, her whole body shaking. The bells that were interwoven in her hair chimed when her body erupted with laughter.

Porcoline watched the young elf and it was increasingly difficult for him to hold his pout. The sight of the girl, shaking from laughter was enough to break even the most stoic man. Not that he could ever be described as a stoic man. But that only proves the point, doesn’t it?

“Don’t worry Porco! There are enough apples left!” Margaret took a deep breath, her cheeks flushed from the laughter. Her hand touched her eyes, wiping away some tears. It was a long time since she had to laugh this much.

“I hope so, for your sake!” He answered and threw a wink in her direction to be completely sure that she noticed the humour in his voice.

The answering grin on her face appeased the small worry in his heart, that was always there. Always questioning and worrying that he overstepped some boundary, that Margaret was hurt by his words, that he was too much, that his pushy manner hid the well-meaning, caring tones that he so carefully wove into his voice.

“Do you want the rest? I am not hungry anymore.” She said and raised the apple. His eyes seemed to ask her if she was sure. She nodded and threw the apple to the always hungry cook. Porco caught it easily and a huge grin overtook every feature of his face. His always glittering and shining eyes were now full on blasting with flames.

“Oh my dear Margaret! What would I even do without you?” He exclaimed and a small sob worked its way up his chest. Meg hopped off the table and closed the distance, enveloping the huge man into warm hug.

The hug was reciprocated right away. Never one to turn down a warm gesture of affection himself, he kissed the top of Meg’s head, his heart bursting with fatherly love.

After some minutes Margaret squeezed the cook before she let go. Light blue eyes met icy blue ones, both are so full of love, no language in the world had come up with a word yet that could describe the deep and pure caring that was reflected the eyes in this moment. But it was not necessary to utter any of this, because one look, one gesture was enough to communicate all this perfectly. The only sound was the soft chime of Meg’s bells.

And the opening of the door.

* * *

Meg and Porco shared one secret smile and the moment was over but not forgotten. It was not the first and certainly not the last time that they shared such moments, and both appreciated every second of them. The people in the town were often perplexed when they saw Meg and Porco interacting. They needed some time to get used to the bossy yet caring behaviour of Meg towards Porco. And similarly, they were surprised to see the always thoughtless, all-over-the-place Porco turn into a caring, thoughtful and warm person when it comes to the cheerful elf.

Kiel once came up to Margaret, his face beet red, telling her about some “weird” rumours he picked up from some of the tourists lately.

“Well, uh...” He started, his face getting even redder, if that was even possible.

“Don’t worry, Kiel. Just spill it, before you hurt yourself.” She said with an easy-going smile. She would tease his sister, Forte, whenever she had the opportunity, but Kiel had this unique charm. Not even Leon could bring himself to ruffle Kiel’s feathers if the boy way clearly troubled. Nobody she knew could resist the blond boy and she was no exception.

The boy seemed to berate himself before taking a deep breath, _Forte probably told him to do so to calm himself down_, Meg thought with a small smile.

“Okay, I will just say it.” She nodded encouragingly.

“The tourists seem to think that you and Porco are in a some kind of relationship that has a, and I quote, ‘disturbing and unhealthy dynamic’.” He let out a breath and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, avoiding Meg’s face completely.

Meg tried to hold herself together, she really did! But even she had limits, she was just an elf after all. Her neutral façade broke and the laughter spilled out of her like volcanic eruption.

“Wh-What?” Kiel stopped fidgeting and looked at her, his mouth hanging open slightly. He was clueless, the poor boy. Meg pitied him but she couldn’t stop the laughter, it seemed never ending. When she was finally able to calm down, Kiel seemed restless, his face was scrunched up and he bit his lip. Meg quickly put him out of his misery and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Kiel.” She smiled and was relieved when the blond boy responded immediately, his shoulders dropped slightly, and his lip was freed from his teeth. His eyes searched hers, curiosity replaced the worry.

“I know that some people love to talk about me and ol’ Porco. Like, they find it immensely entertaining to create the most outrageous, far-fetched stories about us. You probably heard some of the tamer ones. One time a customer asked me if I was held against my will, as _sex slave_!”

The blond boy recoiled so quickly; Meg was worried he hurt himself. His face turned instantly red. Only then she realized what she had said and a small flush spread in her cheeks too. This boy was too pure for his own good,

_Oh, wait until I tell this Leon! He will have a fit! _

“Eh, just to be clear, those stories are completely made up.” She quickly said, to clear up any misunderstandings.

“I know that Porco and I are not the same age, and I know that some people find it hard to believe that a young girl like me and a not-old man like Porco would get along like we do, but in the end it is just that. People just don’t like the simple, boring explanation. They see us and dream up something ‘exciting’ to distract themselves from their own life, I guess. But none of that is true.”

Kiel seemed to have found his footing again.

“And what is the truth?” He asked and she grinned, this boy was also too curious for his own good. But she could still see the worry in his eyes, he was still concerned about her well-being. He probably heard that Porco used her or even abused her.

“The truth is that Porco took me in and gave me not only a place to work but a place to be myself. He gave me space to find out what that even means and when I eventually found out, he accepted me with open arms. He cares about me deeply and I feel the same about him. We were both alone, apart from our family and had troubles setting up a new home. We had nobody who helped us with problems and nobody that set up boundaries and limits, we had nobody that checked our behaviour-“ Kiel interrupted her, his manner lively.

“Like me and Forte! She always helps me and reminds me when I overstep other people’s boundaries! But like, she is not mean or anything! She just cares and helps me by reminding me of the outside world when I am only focusing on my own!”

“Yes, just like you and Forte. Porco had no one that cared like that about him. Nobody helped him when he immersed himself too much with his need to serve others, nobody was there to look after him, to make sure that he took a break once in a while. When I came here, he was always overworking himself, stuffing himself with food and napping in the kitchen in between shifts. His mind was only focused on the other people, his attention was always on their wellbeing, never on his.”

“So, you are his family and he is yours?” Kiel asked with a warm smile and just as much warmth shining in his eyes.

“That is actually a really good description. We are each other’s family.” Kiel smiled when she said this. No smiling is too simple. He practically _blossomed_ upon hearing this. The sun that shone down on them was probably jealous because Kiel was simply _beaming_ at her, every cell in his body was drowning in warmth and love. And this warmth was pouring out of every pore of his body, engulfing her. She felt the warmth pouring into her heart, spreading in her chest, reaching her face, infecting her, and she adopted his smile.

* * *

The smile that she felt back then was slowly crawling onto her face now. Some feelings are so genuine and strong that they cannot be diminished by time. She turned her head to the entrance door and spotted the blond head of Arthur.

“Welcome, welcome!” Porcoline was already rushing behind the counter and reaching for a cup. Arthur walked into the restaurant and smiled gently at Margaret who returned the greeting.

“Here for your usual cup of coffee?” She asked and leaned against the counter.

Arthur laughed lightly and shook his head.

“No, or at least, that isn’t the primary reason for my visit.” He added when he saw Porcoline reaching towards the container with the coffee. Porco was about to put his hand back but Arthur nodded to him and Porco went straight back to preparing the coffee.

“What? You are not here to get your daily fix?” She teased but was still a bit surprised.

“You make it sound like I was some addict.” Arthur answered and Meg swore that Arthur was pouting. If Arthur would ever pout that is.

“Well, I bet that Illuminata would be more eager to prove this theory, but I bet that even I could draw up some facts that would lay out the case quite clearly.” She grinned when Arthur stopped with his semi-pout and became interested.

“And how would you proceed?”

Margaret was about to describe his love for coffee and sorted through her memories to find the perfect example when Porco put the finished drink on the counter and before he could slide the cup to Arthur, the blond boy eagers cradled the how cup, staring at it with wide eyes.

“I would simply provide a photo of your current facial expression and rest my case.”

“Huh?” Arthur was clearly distracted, and his glasses were a bit askew. Porcoline burst into laughter and Meg joined him.

This time Arthur was clearly flustered, he shoved the glasses back with his finger and cleared his throat.

“Anyways, although I always appreciate a cup of coffee, this wasn’t the reason for my visit.” He began and grabbed Porco’s curiosity. The huge man raised his eyebrow questioningly.

“I heard from Vishnal that Doug is supposed to be here?” He asked and took another look around the restaurant.

“But I think that he was misinformed.”

“Oh no, Vishnal was quite right! Doug is here.” Porco said and smiled, his curiosity was satisfied for now. He busied himself with cutting some fruits.

“Perfect!” Arthur exclaimed.

“May I ask why you need him?” Margaret asked, not as easily satisfied as Porcoline.

“Recently, I got my hands on some old texts and after reading through most of them I noticed that the most important piece of the collection was written in the language of the dwarf people. Unfortunately, I have no reliable translator or even a reliable dictionary for this language. So, I wondered if Doug still remembers his mother tongue, from what I gathered he grew up in a dwarf community.”

“Yeah, he definitely grew up and I think he mentioned that his parents spoke a different language than we do, that he had to learn our language.” Meg stopped suddenly, she didn’t want to draw attention on the fact that Doug was trained by the enemy and was probably taught their language by them.

“So, there is a good chance to have some reliable translator at hand!” Arthur beamed and took another huge gulp of the coffee. Margaret’s eyes met the bright ones of Porco.

“I think it couldn’t possibly hurt to ask him.” She managed to say.

“And that I will do, where can I find him?” He asked and Margaret was suddenly reminded of Doug’s whereabouts.

Doug was_ with_ Dylas in_ Dylas’_ room. The knowing smirk from before was coming back now. She would never say something like that out loud, yeah, she might tease Dylas about it but again, she would never really overstep any boundary.

_She_ knew how to manage the situation, _she_ knew how to deal with both boys and, most important, _she_ knew that she was just a small, nearly insignificant wheel in the great machinery that is life. _She_ could be patient, letting them figure it out themselves.

No, Margaret was no threat. But Arthur?

Even though he was really mature for his age and had a nearly ridiculous amount of knowledge on his hand, he was quite clueless about the greater workings of life. Ask him about trade deals and political relationships and he will give you a lecture, but when it came down to practical knowledge, the kind of knowledge that holds universal truth and is timeless, he was useless. If he would find out about the budding connection between Doug and Dylas he would probably interfere in a way that was not beneficial. She needed to prevent Arthur from going upstairs.

She was about to create an elaborate excuse when Porco, completely in his element, blurted out the answer:

“He went upstairs to visit Dylas!” Margaret wanted to slap her hand on her forehead.

Arthur placed the cup on the counter, “Oh that is convenient!” He said and turned around, making his way to the staircase. Margaret had to act fast, she sprinted after Arthur and literally threw herself between him and the staircase.

“No! You cannot go upstairs now!” She said and blocked the stairs.

“What? Why not?”

“Ehm…”

Porco was quick to follow her line of thought and came to her rescue. “Oh you mean right now? No, you see, Doug isn’t really visiting, he is helping Dylas capturing some kind of animal that appears to be nesting in the attic.”

Margaret was secretly impressed by Porco’s ability to come up with such a realistic lie.

“What kind of animal? Is it fluffy?”

Porco stuttered now, he had probably forgotten that Arthur was infatuated with any animal that was just slightly fluffy and cute.

“No! We weren’t able to really classify what kind of species. It attacked me when I tried to capture it yesterday. That’s why we asked Doug to help us.” Margaret watches the royal closely, waiting for any signal that he might not believe her _or worse_, offers to help.

But the blonde man keeps a straight face. Arthur’s royal upbringing seemed to have kicked in, Margaret notes that his eyes loose their shiny glimmer from before. She hopes it’s because she vanished any hope of catching a fluffy animal. Rather, the man moves his body, he was really close to the elf before as she literally threw herself in the small space between him and the staircase. When he retreated a bit, she relaxed her stance.

“Well, it seems as if you’re in good hands!” The man says and straightens his glasses on his nose. Margaret nods eagerly and uses her body to subtlety usher the other man further in the restaurant, away from the staircase.

Porcoline seemed to have recovered from whatever kept him quiet that long and bursts into another round of questions, asking Arthur about certain spices and shipment arrangements and other stuff Margaret didn’t really care about.

Arthur is happily answering all the questions though, so she is not complaining. She grabs the notes she always carries with her and sits down to work on some of her new ideas for songs.

She only listens again when Arthur turned around to her.

“Okay, I think I will leave you now. Pass my greetings to the guys and yeah- “he turned back to Porcoline- “I’ll have a look at that order again and will inform you when I get any results concerning the spices.”

“MARVELOUS! Thank you so much!” Porcoline bursts with happiness and Margaret suppresses a smile when she notices Arthur’s wincing.

“If you want, I can tell Doug about your visit.” Meg says and Arthur smiles.

“That would be really helpful, thank you. Just tell him to stop by if he is finished.”

“Will do!” She says and waves when Arthur leaves the restaurant through the door that connects it to his office.

When the door is closes, she takes a deep breath and slouches on the chair.

“That was close.” She says and lays her head on her crossed arms on the table in front of her. _Dylas owed her big time for this! _

“I am not quite sure if I properly understood why you had to create this elaborate scheme to prevent Arthur from going upstairs…” Porco was munching on a carrot, a contemplating expression on his face. His brows were scrunched up, his big face was appearing even bigger, his forehead was rippled like the stormy sea.

Meg simply raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to tell her his theory.

“You are quite perceptive, even more so than me, so it is highly possible that you know something I don’t. But it’s clear that you think that Arthur’s presence would somehow interfere with whatever it is that Doug and Dylas do…” He muttered, the gears turning.

“Oh. Oh. OH!” He exclaimed and they shared an intense glance, she nodded and Porco burst into laughter. The chef went to the elf and patted her on her head.

“Illuminata can learn a lot from you.” He simply said and reached in his pocket and when he pulled the hand out again, he presented Meg with a colourful wrapping of her favourite sweets. She took it, unwrapped it and popped it in her mouth with a satisfied smirk.


	6. The importance of a good climate - rainy weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story unfolds further...   
Doug has to confront his past and the scars that resulted from his rather traumatic childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers  
I hope you are well and thank you for reading! I am sorry for taking so long to update, I finished the chapter weeks ago but forgot to upload it. I work on the next chapter as we speak and try to update it next week. I hope you like this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts about it!

The door clicked shut behind him. His eyes took in the hallway in front of him. They wandered over the various plants and other items that were placed to look decorative he was sure. He lost every sense for time, if one asked him how long he spent just standing there, in the middle of the hallway, he would not be able to even guess. He had no fucking clue what just happened. His whole body, no scratch that, his whole being was brimming with energy and the knowledge that something special, something meaningful just had occurred. The moment the door shut behind him, it felt as if he stepped out of some kind of mystic, fantasy place. He took a deep breath and tried to ground himself in the reality. His brain was still hung up with what happened just a few moments ago when he was just a few steps from his current position, but somehow miles and miles away.

A more observant person might be able to analyse the situation and might have a clue what just happened, but Doug was just not such a person. He wasn’t as insightful as Blossom or even Illuminata. He could not even understand his own emotions, how the hell should he have the skills to decode a situation as loaded and messy as the one he was just part of?

Suddenly a thought flashed through his mind and it reminded him heavily of Granny if he was honest with himself.

_ What a relief!_

He remembered Granny’s worry about Dylas and while he isn’t unemotional or cruel, he wasn’t aware that Dylas injury unsettled him too. At least, if he judged from the pure relief that flooded his system and lifted some tight feeling that he didn’t even notice was there in the first place. Only when it suddenly vanished, he even became aware of its existence.

_Huh, who would have thought that I am such a caring person?_

Maybe Granny Blossom was right after all? Maybe he _was_ a caring man? He wasn’t so sure what to think of that new revelation. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to be a caring person in the first place. Not to say that being caring was a bad thing, he knew that the world would be a horrible place without people who cared. But he was surprised that apparently, he kind of belonged to such people now?

_If that isn’t just a perfect example of why the world is doomed? If I belong to the people who are supposed to make the world a better place. _

He chuckled at that thought, and wow, he felt definitely better now.

_Yep, nothing can ground me better than some sarcasm and possible world ending. _

With another chuckle he began to move towards the staircase, pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind. He turned his back to Dylas’s room and focused on the staircase, or rather on the room that laid behind said staircase.

He descended the staircase quickly and was met with a rare sight, Porcoline stood next to Margaret and offered her a slice of a cake loaded with fruits.

_Woah, who would have thought that the day has finally come that ol’ Porco is actually serving food? _

His thought was interrupted by Margaret who was now facing him. Her face was unusually red, and her hand was raised to cover her mouth. He raised an eyebrow at her and sauntered in the room and grabbed the chair next to her and, with a smooth and definitely not trained movement, he placed himself on said chair. He smirked at her with ease and relaxed his whole body. Margaret swallowed and answered his smirk with an unsettling grin. Her eyes shined with something that he couldn’t put a name to, but he had the unsettling feeling that she knew something. He couldn’t for the sake of it guess what she knew, but he sure as hell would be especially nice to the elf in the next time. Margaret had refined blackmail techniques and he wasn’t eager to be confronted with them. _Again._

“Had a nice chat?” Said elf asked with innocent eyes. He glanced at Porcoline who was behind the counter again with his back faced to them.

“Yep.” He said, popping the ‘p’ and leaning back on the chair.

“That’s good to hear. Is Dylas coming down too?” She continued to eat the cake that was placed before her.

“Why should I know what Dylas is doing?” He asked and all the coolness he felt up to now-vanished instantly. Margaret looked up from her plate and raised her hands in a placating manner.

“Calm down little man!” She teased and laughed at Doug when he spluttered.

“Oi!” He said and leaned forward to snatch the fork from her and helped himself to some big slice of the cake.

Now it was her turn to splutter, she watched with disbelief as he munched happily on her cake.

“Excuse you? Who had allowed you to eat from my cake?” She asked indignantly. The dwarf just shrugged and snatched a strawberry from the rest of the cake.

“Hey! I saved that!” She yelled and forcefully removed the fork from Doug’s hand. She glared at him and pulled the plate closer to her.

“Don’t you dare to ever steal food from me again!” She threatened and her eyes were icy.

An honourable man can admit when he made a mistake, and while Doug wouldn’t go as far as calling himself honourable, he had to admit that he might made a mistake by teasing the elf like that. Margaret was horrifying when she was angered. Her otherwise cheerful attitude was now icy and even the bells in her hair were silent as if frozen.

* * *

_Oh, messing with Doug was so fun_, she could certainly understand Dylas. The dwarf was too responsive. As if he never even heard of the concept of a poker face. The boy was currently avoiding her eyes, his relaxed attitude from earlier was wiped out and replaced with a stiff posture and an alarmed look on his face. Even though Porco made himself scarce, the sound of him clearing his throat told her that he was listening indeed.

Porco swept over to their table, his hat nearly falling off from the sudden movement. Doug jolted upright when he saw the abrupt movement. She earned a disapproving glance from the cheerful chef before he turned to Doug.

“I just remembered that Arthur asked _Meggy _to deliver a message to you.” He said, putting a teasing emphasis on the hated nickname and Meg(gy) rolled her eyes annoyed. _Well played old friend._

“Oh yeah, that’s true. Arthur needs your help with some texts about dwarf culture or something like that. He said that he would be grateful if you would come over when you have time.” She said and met the grey eyes of the short boy.

“Oh really?” He seemed a bit surprised by the request. His fear of Margaret was forgotten immediately, and he pushed himself out of the chair.

“Well, then I will have a look at that.” He says and gives Margaret and Porco a slight smile before nodding as a goodbye.

“Feel free to visit us anytime again!” Porco yells and Doug raises a hand in acknowledgement before slipping out of the restaurant leaving Margaret finally alone with her well-deserved fruit cake.

* * *

Doug went over to the other of the building and entered the huge office of the _real_ prince. Even though he was in the office countless of times, it didn’t cease to amaze him. The whole room was basically packed with knowledge and he could spend hours going through the books or searching the shelves for other interesting stuff that Arthur put there for safekeeping.

The prince himself was sitting at his desk, leaning over some heavy tome frantically scribbling down something on a paper that laid next to the enormous book. The blond boy was too focused on his work to even notice Doug’s presence. After two unsuccessful attempts to rouse the prince from his work by clearing his throat rather loudly, he decided for a more physical approach and went over to the boy and grabbed the book and pulled it away. The prince lost his balance due to the unsuspected intrusion and his body topples down and his face was now pressed on the desk.

“Oh, sorry Arthur, didn’t mean to startle you _that _much!” Doug exclaimed, guilt bubbling up in his stomach. He quickly put the book out of his hands to help the still surprised prince to re-orientate himself. When Arthur sat once again safely in his chair Doug offered him the tome with a sheepish smile. Arthur took the apology in stride and simply accepted the offered book with a gentle smile before placing the book carefully in one of the drawers of the desk.

“Sorry, I waited pretty long for that specific edition and it finally arrived yesterday and I cannot stop studying it.” The blond boy said and straightened his glasses.

Doug just waved him off, still feeling guilty about his behaviour. And it certainly wasn’t getting better when Arthur apologized for something as normal as working in his own office.

_I mean it’s not as if I had an appointment or anything… This boy is just too dutiful, this cannot be healthy or normal. Not even for a member of the royal family…._

“Ah, don’t worry ‘bout it, really.” He muttered.

“Anyways, why are you here?”

“Margaret told me that you needed my help?”

“Ah, yes! Thank you for coming so quickly!” Arthur got up and went to the bookshelf behind his desk and rummaged a bit before he pulled out a dark green folder.

“My father sent me some old texts that were found in one of our archives.” He opened the folder and revealed a handful of papers. Doug was certainly no expert but even his untrained eyes could see that the pages were not only old but like very old. The edges of the paper were not white or even yellow but resembled more a brown. Arthur put the folder in his hands and Doug scrambled to grab them properly lest they fall on the ground or get otherwise destroyed.

Now that he could see them better, he could distinguish some of the handwritten scripts as old dwarf letters.

“This is written in the dwarfish runic alphabet.” He says simply, his hands began to tremble slightly. His eyes swept over the pages, too afraid to even touch the paper.

“So, you can read this kind of language?” Arthur asked eagerly and Doug pulled his eyes from the folder to meet Arthur’s gaze.

“Eh.” He answered, his throat suddenly dry.

“Because my father found them lying in some remote part of the archive and unfortunately none of our advisors was able to decode the script or even really distinguish what kind of dialect it is.”

Doug stared again at the folder.

“I compared it to other texts, and I _thought_ it resembled the runic alphabet that the dwarfs used but I couldn’t be sure. But even now that you confirmed it, we have no advisor working in the palace who can read runic characters.” He sighed and let himself fall in his chair again.

“I know I ask a lot from you, but if you could spare the time and have a look at it?” He asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

_Oh boy… _

Doug took a deep breath and looked at everything but Arthur’s hopeful face.

_Oh boy, here we go!_

_Again._

“I am not sure if I am of any help, really.” He started and closed the folder carefully.

“Yes, I am able to recognize that it is written in the runic alphabet but- “he stopped, his throat was again too dry, tears welled up in his eyes. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

“My father was the one who taught me writing and reading. And after everyone was killed, I tried to forget everything that I associated with my village, with him.”

Arthur’s hopeful look quickly morphed into a sad one. His eyes were wet and glistened with unshed tears. His hand reached out to touch Doug’s arm in sympathy.

“I understand. I am sorry for your loss.” Arthur squeezed his arm warmly.

“I am sorry that I brought it up. I will find another solution, don’t worry about it!” He quickly added and reached for the folder.

Doug acted before thinking _his speciality_. And snatched the folder away from Arthur’s hand.

“No!” He exclaimed, shocked by his own action he sighed.

“No, don’t.” He began, still a bit unsure about his motivation. He looked at the folder again.

“I think that I kind of need this.” He said disbelief and doubt clear in his voice.

“I mean I am a dwarf, right?” He glanced at Arthur who nodded encouragingly seeing his questioning look.

“It should be normal to feel connected to my heritage, shouldn’t it?

Why do I feel so estranged from my own culture?” He said in a small voice and he felt rather than saw Arthur’s hand on his arm again. The other boy put Doug’s other hand over the folder.

“Keep them.” He said and squeezed his hand.

“What?”

“You cannot simply give them to me! They are probably worth more than my entire existence!” He yelled.

“Actually, I can. You seem to forget that I am the prince and as the prince, I _can simply give this to you_.” He emphasized this with another squeeze before letting go.

“Thank you.” Doug’s eyes were now really really wet, and he shut his mouth forcefully before something as pathetic as a sob could escape him and destroy even the last bit of his hard-earned reputation.

“Maybe you should try to reconnect with your heritage.” Arthur was now again leaning over some kind of document but even Doug could see that the other boy did this to be polite and give him some space.

“And how the fuck should I do this? If you haven’t noticed, there aren’t really that many dwarfs in the Norad Kingdom and certainly not in this fucking town!”

He knew that Arthur was just trying to help, and he appreciated it, but he was just too frustrated with the whole situation. As if his life wasn’t difficult enough, the universe decided to throw just another issue he had right in his fucking face. He felt humiliated enough lately, thank you very much. He didn’t really need to be reminded that he was a huge disgrace who couldn’t even forge a fucking sword.

_Something that even the fake princess could by the way. Someone whose only qualification is falling from the sky god damn!_

Arthur seemed unfazed by his outburst and simply straightened his glasses before focussing on his papers again.

“Why don’t you ask Bado if he gives you some lessons about forging?” Arthur said unaffected by the fire blazing in Doug’s eyes.

“Why don’t you ask Bado!” Doug yelled again, mocking Arthur when he suddenly heard what he just said. Or rather what Arthur said.

_Why not ask Bado? Yeah, why not?_

The anger left just as suddenly as it appeared, leaving him drained and tired.

“I am sure he would be happy to help you.” Arthur continued, ignoring Doug’s interruption, “Especially if you tell him that he will get paid.”

From the corner of his eyes, Arthur could see that Doug huffing and crossing his arms over his chest. The red-headed dwarf was clearly mulling over his suggestion. The prince decided to be patient and continued to work on the documents that were spread before him, giving the other man space to figure it out for himself.

Nearly twenty minutes passed in silence until Doug let out a loud and slightly annoyed sigh. Arthur paused his work and looked up.

“I guess I _could_ go to Bado and ask him,” Doug muttered quietly.

“After all, a good swordsman should know their way around a forge, right?” He added, this time a bit louder. He stared at Arthur, seemingly daring him to contradict him. But the other man was simply nodding.

“Great, if you need anything else, my door is always open,” Arthur responded and Doug gladly took the hint and nodded before taking his leave.

~*~

Time is a fickle thing; it passes without notice and if you don’t pay attention you are stuck in the past. Time only marches forward without mercy. The morning yields for the evening and the evening surrenders to the night. Moon and Sun, always in the same dance, never looking back just living for the moment.

Doug hadn’t noticed it before, but the day had progressed a lot and when he stepped outside of Arthur’s office the sun was already on its descend. Now, as the adrenaline left his system, he was able to feel it though. He was tired and above all hungry. He was about to go home when he remembered his little argument with Granny this morning. The emptiness in his stomach was quickly replaced with leaden guilt. Another sigh escaped him; he was tired of this.

_It’s your own fault._

And that is it what bugs him the most. He cannot blame someone else, cannot point his finger accusingly at someone and dump all the blame and anger on someone else. No, he is to be blamed and regardless of how he handles this, the blame will always stay with him, he cannot outsource it.

He drags his feet towards the shop, apprehension overtakes his body, and he feels his chest tightening, his breath becomes shallow. If he breathes too much, he feels as If his chest just bursts like a balloon.

But his worries are unfounded, the second he steps into the shop, Granny engulfs him in an easy embrace and pats his back.

“Doug!” She exclaims and squeezes him. Before he can think about it, his body responds, and he slings his arms around her. A warm feeling spreads in his chest and chases away the tightness. He feels relaxed when they end the hug and it was never easier to smile at the old lady in front of him.

When they settled down for the day, Blossom cannot hide her curiosity anymore:

“So, how was it?” She asks and pushes a plate with baked onigiri across the table. He eagerly accepts the offer and munches happily on the rice.

“Well, Dylas sends his greeting and his thanks.” He says after he swallowed.

“Mhm, I see. And what about the other thing you wanted to discuss with him?”

Doug flushed slightly; his stare fixated on the plate in front of him. Blossom leans a bit over the table to catch the silent words of him.

“I didn’t really talk about it with him.”

“Didn’t really?” She repeated with a questioning look and Doug nodded, his cheeks flushing even more. His grey eyes were now stubbornly avoiding her face and he rubbed his neck.

“Well, you see… I mean, I couldn’t possibly… He was hurt! I am not a monster; I couldn’t possibly ask him about his traumatic past when he is injured like that!” He stumbles over his words, feeling irritated.

“Yeah, you are probably right. Dylas had other things to worry about today. Very considerate of you.” Granny patted his hand before she got up and went to the kitchen.

“What?” Doug shrieked and jumped out of the chair in anger. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He followed Blossom quickly in the kitchen, eager to set the woman straight in whatever she clearly misunderstood.

_In what world can I be described as considerate? Especially when it comes to this carrot-obsessed freak?_

“Oh nothing, just that you clearly didn’t want to cause more stress for Dylas. And I think that is very considerate from you, as you put his wellbeing over your own.” She said and put the kettle on the stove. She added some relax tea leaves to the water and let it boil.

Doug was left speechless and stared dumbly at Blossom who couldn’t hide a grin. She patted his head affectionately.

“You did well today.” She said and grinned further when Doug’s face flushed violently. The young man nodded and spun around and went mutely back to his room.

~*~

_~meanwhile further down the street~_

“Lumie! Look at this flower I found on my walk to Forte today!” Amber rushed to the older elf and presented her new-found treasure proudly.

“What a fine specimen of a toyherb! That is truly an amazing found young detective!” The elf peered closely at the offered flower and patted Amber’s head proudly, grinning when the girl grinned back.

“Yai! I knew that you would like it!” She exclaimed and whirled around with laughter.

“If you want, we can put it in a vase,” Illuminata said and pointed to an unused vase on the kitchen table. The green-headed girl nodded eagerly and filled the vase with water before popping the flower in it.

“So how are Forte and Dolce? I assume that Dolce was there too?” the detective asked and took another sip of her afternoon tea.

“Yes! Dolce was there too and don’t forget Pico! I am glad that they took the time to join us! Forte showed me the hairpin that Meg gave her lately and Pico and I tried to bring her to put it in her hair. But you know Forte, she didn’t want to. I don’t understand why she didn’t want us to do her hair….” The girl paused there pondering about the older girls reasons.

“Maybe the hairpin wouldn’t fit under her helmet?” Illuminata offered and Amber leaned her head to the right side deep in thought.

“That could be it. Then I have to find a hairpin that is flat so that she can wear it under her helmet!” She said enthusiastically.

“Case closed!” Amber and Illuminata said in unison and Amber giggled excitedly, her wings showing without Amber noticing. Illuminata had to suppress the smile at that.

“Forte told us a really cute story today!” Amber began again, her eyes were shining with energy and the young girl had apparently completely forgotten the dinner that was still placed in front of her.

“Oh, what kind of story? A real story or something that Kiel had overheard?” She said and took some of the untouched fruit still on Amber’s plate.

“Are you saying that Kiel’s stories aren’t real?” She wondered and copied the elf, grabbing an apple slice and popped it in her mouth.

“I will explain this to you another time, back to the story that Forte told you.”

“Forte told us that Kiel borrowed a few books from Arthur and he found the story in an old book about elfish fairy tales. She didn’t know how the story was called but it went like this:

One time a young elf fell deeply in love with the elf living next to him. He was head over heels, as Pico called it, about the other boy and he always tried to speak with him. But the elf was really bad at speaking with other people and somehow, he was only able to show anger and sadness on his face. I think he was cursed or something, that is not really important though.

The elf was lonely and wanted to speak with his crush, another word Pico used, soo badly that he went up to him and screamed at him for wearing a shirt in the same colour as the one he himself was wearing. The people around them stared at them and thought that the elf was angry at the other but in reality, he just wanted to tell the other that he thought him very beautiful.

The next days, the sad elf always went to the other elf and insulted him. He said that the other way ugly or stupid or a bad fighter and stuff like that but his inner voice chanted songs of praise about the elf.

So, the other elf, the one that was yelled at, got really sad when he heard the other saying all these mean things to him. And then this sadness turned to anger and he began to answer the other just as angrily and yelled back at him. He insulted the other elf’s shoes and his boring attitude and his stupid hair and whatever he could think of. And then, one day he said that the other was a terrible dancer who would never be successful. And the other elf stopped suddenly.

You see that the elf, the one who was always sad, danced wasn’t really known in the town. He only did it when nobody was around, like in the evening at the beach but apparently, the other elf had seen him. But instead of sharing this with the other people in the town and making fun of him, he kept the secret.

And the elf asked him why he mentioned his dancing and the boy answered with a question, asking why the other mentioned his fighting. This was another secret. And then, they stared at each other and went home.

And they continued to fight every day and the town got used to their antics, but deep in the night, both would lie awake and think about the other. And about the things they loved about the other and then they would tell each other about that by insulting these things. Through these insults, they said _I see you and I appreciate you_.

And isn’t this just such a cute story?”

Illuminata had to pinch herself slightly when Amber suddenly bounced around the room after telling the story in such a calm manner. The girl was quite a storyteller, engulfing her listeners fully with the story. The inquisitive elf nodded silently to herself, her mind already working hard to decode the situation. Something about this story caught her off-guard. She knew this story from somewhere, but she couldn’t remember exactly from where.

_It’s a case!_


End file.
